Happily Ever After
by aleexmariee
Summary: The Strigoi attack never happened in Shadow Kiss and now Dimitri and Rose's relationship continues. They endure relationship dramas and things they werent expecting, but in the end can true conquer all? R&R PlEASE x
1. Chapter 1

**Happily ever after…**

_**In my story the Strigoi attack never happened and Rose and Dimitri carry on there lives, they endure relationship drama and the trouble of keeping their secret. People try and separate them and come between them - but can they get through this without drifting apart? **_

_Beep Beep Beep…_

I tossed and turned in my bed, tangling myself in the covers at the same time.

_Beep Beep Beep…_

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted angrily at my alarm clock.

_Beep Beep Beep…_

That was the last straw. I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at the wall. It smashed into pieces and I groaned. "Great. Now I am going to have to find _another _alarm clock!"

I removed myself from the bed slowly and went to have a shower. Training started in ten minutes, so yes, I was going to be late. Again. I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a singlet. I sprinted down to the gym. Only five minutes late, I think it's a record!

I walked in to see my personal Russian God Dimitri Belikov lying on the mats reading a western novel. I really don't understand his obsession with those things! They're dreadful!

"Hey Comrade." I said cheerily. He looked up from his book and his face stayed calm and stoic.

"Laps." he said simply. I groaned loudly.

"Oh come on! Cant I do something more… _interesting._" I winked at him. I could see a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

He just laughed. "Come on Rose." He said gently. "I run them with you." He got up and I followed him outside.

We positioned ourselves at the starting line. "Lets make it a race." Dimitri said. I just nodded. "Ready… Set…" He began.

"GO!" I shouted and sprinted. Dimitri just stood startled for a minute, although he quickly regained composure and sprinted off towards me. Even with my head start I doubted I would win.

"That wasn't very fair Roza." He said once he had caught up to me.

I laughed, trying not to use up much of my energy. "No one said anything about playing fair." I said winking, and I pushed myself faster to get ahead of him.

We carried on like this for the next couple of minutes, overtaking each other constantly. Finally I could see the finish line up ahead. I pushed as hard as my aching legs could carry me. We were both side by side nothing dividing us. Then suddenly I slipped.

I collapsed to the ground and over the finish line, I brought Dimitri down with me. He landed on top of me and quickly took some of his weight off of me. However he was still on top me our bodies touching everywhere. I could feel my body heat up at the contact with him. We gazed into each others eyes, still panting for breath after our race.

We leaned forward together and our lips met. The usual passion flowed through me. I felt perfect. Like usual it became more passionate and deep. It took us both a minute to realise that we had just kissed outside in public where anyone who happened to walk past could have seen us - not that anyone would so early in the morning, but when it came to mine and Dimitri's relationship it wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

We both pulled away simultaneously, although neither of us could quite manage to break the physical contact quite yet. We just carried on gazing at each other, until Dimitri got off me. "Come on," he said gently. "We should get going before it starts to look suspicious." he said smiling warmly. Oh, how I loved those smiles.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, lets get going." I said as he offered me a hand to help me get up. We walked back into the gym and sparred for a while. We shared a few more kisses before I went on my way.

As I left the gym I remembered which class I had next. Great. I walked off in a huff. Stan's class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

I walked into the already full classroom. I was already fifteen minutes late. "Well, Miss Hathaway, how nice of you to grace us with you presence." Stan said sarcastically.

I just smirked. "I knew you appreciated me really Stan." I said in the same sarcastic tone.

I could see Stan's face heating up and the rage in his eyes. God, he really must hate me, I wasn't even being as bad as usual today!

"Miss Hathaway, I do not think that tone is appropriate." he said trying to sound as calm as possible but you could here the venom in his words.

"I don't think you think any tone I use is appropriate." I retorted.

Stan turned even redder - I didn't even know that was possible. "That's is Hathaway! Get out of my classroom!"

He gestured to the door and I just shrugged, picked up my bag and headed to the door. I noticed the familiar smell of aftershave as Dimitri slipped out behind me. I hadn't even realised he was there during my argument with Stan.

"You know I swear he hates me." I said to Dimitri once we were outside.

Dimitri just laughed. "I think you might actually be right."

I just stood there shocked. "Did you Dimitri Belikov just admit that I Rose Hathaway was right. When I insulted a teacher as well!"

He chuckled that gorgeous chuckle, and it made me laugh as well. "Come on," Dimitri said as he started to walk away. "Let's get out of here. I've got someone I want you to meet."

I gave him a confused look and he smiled. He sure did seem happy today, I wonder who could have such a good effect on him. _Tasha. _My jealous thoughts said. I just shoved that thought away. But I was still curious as to who it was. I realised that we were walking towards the guest housing. At least that meant it couldn't be Tasha, because she always stayed at _our_ cabin.

When we got there Dimitri knocked on a door and a woman in her forties opened it. "Dimka!" She shouted when he opened it. I suddenly knew who this was. It was his mom. She didn't look like him that much, but you could see their family resemblance. She hugged him tightly. I realised that this must be the first time that he had seen them since they had come because he had been at training with me all morning and then must have gone straight to Stan's class. She was still hugging him when an older woman came to the door. This must have been his grandma. He let go of his mother and hugged the frail woman lightly. She had gray hair and looked very old.

Just as he was letting go of her a small boy jumped on him. "Uncle Dimka!" he shouted loudly. He was the double of Dimitri and looked about ten. He had the same eyes and face shape, but younger. He was still shouting 'Uncle Dimka' and Dimitri was trying to calm him down.

While all this was going on I just watched and smiled. Dimitri seemed so relaxed and carefree around his family and it was nice to see him without his guardian mask plastered on his face.

"Everyone, this is Rose Hathaway, my student." Dimitri said gesturing to me.

"Hello Rose." Dimitri's mum said hugging me warmly. I smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Belikov." I said politely.

She just scoffed. "Please, call me Olena." She said.

I laughed gently. "Okay Olena."

Dimitri smiled warmly at me. "This is my grandmother Yeva, and my nephew Paul." He said pointing to his grandma and the small boy. I said hello to both and then turned to Dimitri.

"I thought you had three sisters?" I asked him.

"I do, but Viktoria is at St. Basil's and Karolina is at home looking after her baby and Sonya is too pregnant to fly." He explained to me.

"You know you could have cancelled my training this morning to see them." I said to him.

He shook his head. "They didn't arrive until half way through Stan's class so I didn't bother." he said to me.

"Why were you in Stan's class then?" I asked.

"Well I figured you would get thrown out, and I wanted you to meet them, so I thought that if I went there, I could sneak out and let you meet them then." He said smiling.

"Wow, Comrade, you know me so well." I said laughing. He just laughed with me.

We spent some more time with Dimitri's family until I had to go to my next class and Dimitri had a shift. They didn't know about us, I didn't think. I decided I would leave it to Dimitri to drop that bombshell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three…

I woke up smiling. After me and Dimitri had spent time with his family I had had to go back to class - that part wasn't so great. At lunch Lissa had told me what we would be doing today.

_Flashback to yesterday lunch…_

As I walked to dinner I had a smile on my face. Spending time with Dimitri's family had been great. I felt so at home with them, they treated me just like I was part of their family, even when they didn't know that Dimitri and I were together. I had felt like I had to worries with them, and it was nice. I hadn't felt like that for a while.

When I reached the table I noticed Lissa practically jumping up and down with excitement. I had been to busy engrossed in my thoughts to notice that she was so happy. "Whoa, what's up Liss? You seem slightly excited." When I had checked the bond she had blocked her secret from me, so I had to find out the old fashioned way.

Her smile simply widened even further. "We're going shopping tomorrow!" she all but screamed at me. I just laughed at her enthusiasm. Lissa definitely did like her shopping. "I went and asked Headmistress Kirova today, saying we needed outfits for graduation and let us!"

"When you say _asked_…" I trailed off shooting and accusing glance at her.

She blushed slightly. "Okay, I used a little compulsion on her, but only a _tiny _little bit."

I shook my head and laughed at her. She really was willing to do a lot to go shopping. Then I remembered Dimitri. I wonder if he was coming with us? "Which guardians are coming?" I asked slowly, not wanting to make it sound obvious by asking if Dimitri was coming.

"Alberta, Dimitri, Celeste and Jean." She answered me. Then she noticed the smile that was spreading across my face. "What are you so happy about?" she questioned suspiciously.

I thought fast. "Oh… I was just glad Stan wasn't coming that's all. He manages to put a downer on the best days." I said laughing nervously.

She bought it completely. "I know what you mean, he really does hate you!" she said laughing at my face. "So anyway, it will be Alberta, Dimitri, Celeste, Jean, me, you, Christian, Eddie and Adrian." My smile from hearing Dimitri's name quickly turned into a scowl from hearing Adrian's name.

"Why did we have to invite Adrian?" I whined. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't need a graduation outfit."

"We cant just leave him out!" she scolded me. "And anyway, don't be so mean to him, you know he really likes you. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

I could feel her matchmaking skills coming through the bond. She loved the idea of getting me a boyfriend after going so long without one. The perfect situation to her. "You know I don't like Adrian in that way! He's more like a brother to me. Even if he quite clearly does not see me as a sister." She just laughed, oblivious to the fact I was with someone else.

"Anyway Liss, I have training so I will see you tomorrow." I smiled to myself. Just thinking about spending time with Dimitri brought a smile to my face. Obviously, Lissa took it as enthusiasm for the shopping trip. Probably a good thing. I left the dinner hall with high spirits for training and tomorrows shopping trip.

_Flash forward to present…_

I glanced at my newly replaced alarm clock. Time to get up. I sat up slowly and heaved myself out of bed. I got into the shower still half asleep. By the end of it I was fully awake and refreshed. Pulling my clothes on I rushed out the door, straight into Lissa.

"Whoa, sorry Liss!" I said as I straightened my clothes and she did the same to hers.

"Its okay, I was just coming to make sure you were up, and you hadn't smashed another alarm clock." I laughed. She just began to walk down the hall. "Come on then, lets go! We don't want to be late." I could have sworn I heard her say 'like normal' under her breath, I just stifled a laugh and carried on walking.

We had gathered Christian, Eddie and Adrian - to my disappointment - on the way to the car, and now all five of us had made it. Alberta, Celeste and Jean stood talking, while Dimitri just stood looking like the god he is leaning on the car. He had a tight fitting shirt on showing off his muscles and I couldn't help the fact that my heart rate sped up drastically. How did people not notice these things. He flashed me a smile and I smiled back automatically.

"Come on, lets get going!" Shouted Alberta, breaking me and Dimitri out of our trance. We were going in the van, just like our trip to the mall with Victor. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Victor Dashkov, but I pushed it out of my mind, knowing that he was safely locked up in prison. Alberta drove with Celeste and Jean in the front, while me, Dimitri and Eddie stayed in the back.

Me and Eddie had been given silver stakes as a precaution, being almost graduated novices, we would be a great help in battle - not that it was likely to happen. Even though we would not be on duty, it was expected that we stayed alert, and ready to protect the Moroi in the group.

I leaned back in my seat, just allowing my arm to be touching Dimitri's in a subtle way. It was a way of being close to him without being obvious. He smiled down at me, knowing exactly what I was doing, and I smiled back genuinely.

The rest of the ride was boring, just the usual banter between me and Christian, and sexual innuendos from Adrian. Each time Adrian said something to me, I felt Dimitri stiffen next to me. I knew only I noticed it, but it still made me smile that he would be so protective of me.

When we got to the shopping place we all filed out of the van and went searching for the prefect outfit. Me and Lissa looked in shop after shop, but I just couldn't seem to find the right dress. Lissa found hers in one of the first shops we went in. _**(Dress on profile…)**_

Her dress was Lilac and finished just above her knee's. It was sleeveless and had a flower at her waist. The bottom was fringed in netting, and it looked stunning on her. "You have to get it Liss!" I practically yelled at her. She agreed enthusiastically and went to pay.

Unfortunately my search wasn't going quite as well. We were in our last shop now, and I still had nothing. That's what I thought anyway. I heard a screech of delight from across the shop and I turned to see Lissa jumping up and down, then heading towards me with one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen in her hands. "You have to go and try this on!" She shouted at me. I complied immediately.

I slipped the dress on over my head, and gasped involuntarily. The dress was blood red and finished at my mid-thighs. It was sleeveless and gripped my skin until it got to my hips. From there it puffed out into an amazing skirt that was made of gathered material. It had a silver jewel the sparkled just on hips. It was gorgeous. **_(Dress also on profile.)_**

I opened the curtains to my changing room, and everyone in front of me just stared. Lissa was over the moon with excitement that I had found the perfect dress. Adrian just stood there gob smacked, then began undressing me with his eyes. I sighed mentally at that. I even had the amusement of seeing Christian's jaw drop slightly. But the persons reaction who I noticed most was Dimitri's. He just stood there looking at me wide eyed. The look of passion, lust and love in his eyes was obvious to anyone who looked closely - lets just hope that they didn't. We locked gazes and I smiled at the effect I had on him.

We were broken out of our trance by Liss shouting about how I had to get this dress no matter what. I just laughed and went back in to get changed. Once we had paid for the dress, we went out of the store and continued to shop. I really wanted some alone time with Dimitri, so I went up to Alberta. "I really want to get something to surprise Lissa, do you mind if I ditch the rest of the group for a few minutes." She gave me a look. "I can always take Dimitri with you if you want, just so that I wont be alone." I noticed that Dimitri was stood right behind me and had heard everything I had just said.

"I don't mind taking her, if she want to buy something for the Princess." Dimitri said to Alberta. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." I said to her. "But could you please not tell her why I've gone somewhere, I don't want her to know I'm buying her something." I smiled innocently at her.

"Of course Rose." Alberta said gently. "I won't say anything."

I turned to Dimitri and smiled my man-eater smile. "Come on, Comrade, lets go."

Once we were out of sight he entwined his fingers with mine. "That dress was beautiful Roza." He said huskily. I blushed.

"I'm sure you would much rather see me without it on." I said winking.

He laughed his beautiful laugh. "That I most definitely would." After pausing for a few minutes, he spoke again. "So what do you want to buy for Lissa?" he asked.

"I don't." I answered, smiling mischievously. "I just wanted to spend some time with you without those lot." He laughed.

"That was naughty Roza." he chastised me.

"Can't say your complaining can you." I challenged.

"No, I cant say that I am." he admitted.

Up ahead I could see a little outside bit, a kind of balcony, that looked deserted. I began pulling him towards it. He noticed where I was heading and began walking in that direction without my need to guide him. When we reached it, I pulled the doors open, and walked to the wall that stopped people from falling over the edge. Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist, and I leaned into his back.

I spun around and looked up at him. I was just about to step up and kiss him when I felt a nausea in my stomach. Somehow it wasn't the same as any kind of nausea I had ever felt. Before I had chance to dwell on it. I saw three pairs of reds eyes approaching us. Me and Dimitri stepped apart and both gripped our stakes. Maybe I should have stayed with the rest of the group after all…


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I will try and make my chapters interesting and update soon. I tried my hand at a fight scene this time. Please tell me how I have done, never really written one before. _

_Thansk again.. alex :D

* * *

_

Chapter Four…

Just as I had grabbed my stake a Strigoi lunged at me. That means that the other two must have gone for Dimitri. I didn't have tine to check for certain as I was to busy handling my own. I kicked him in the gut and he stumbled backwards. Before he had time to recover, I knocked him to the ground and drove my stake into his heart. His body went limp.

I turned to where Dimitri was fighting the other two. I picked the one closest to me, and kicked it in the back. He spun round glaring at me. He punched me and I stumbled backwards. This time it was me who didn't have time to recover. The Strigoi pushed me up against a wall, and lowed his fangs to my neck. I thrashed around violently, but nothing could break his hold on me. Nothing but the stake that was being driven through his back by Dimitri who had finished off the other one.

He removed the stake and rushed over to me, gripping my shoulders. "Roza! Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes Comrade, I'm fine." I studied myself and him, we both had a few cuts and bruises. He also had a gash in his cheek, but apart from that we were fine. Just as Dimitri had released my shoulders the door burst open.

I spun around, as did Dimitri, our stakes poised and ready. It was just the rest of the group. "Rose!" Lissa shouted. She rushed over to me and hugged me. Then she stepped back and reached out to touch me. I could feel the happiness well up in the bond as she healed me.

"No! Liss! I only had a few cuts and bruises, I would have healed by myself!" I complained to her. By this time, she had already made her way over and healed Dimitri as well.

"So," Alberta began. "What happened? And why were you out here in the first place?" She asked us, looking at us with accusing eyes.

"Well," I began. "I started to feel a bit light-headed, and needed some air. So I came out here. I was stood here for a couple of seconds, then this weird nausea hit me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Then the Strigoi appeared and we killed them. But the nausea…" I said shaking my head. "I felt it just before the Strigoi came, but after we had killed them it went. Like it was a sensor of when they were there." I paused there. Then I noticed everyone's glances at each other. "But I'm sure it's nothing." I said trying to get off the subject.

Alberta must have taken the hint because she started speaking again. "What about the Molnijas, who killed what?"

Dimitri answered this one. "I killed two, and Rose killed one."

"Very good." Alberta said, nodding to the both of us. "You must have performed well." We both smiled at her. "Now come on lets get going before it gets any later. We need to get back to the Academy." And with that everyone began trudging back to the van.

We took up the same seating positions as before. I leaned properly on Dimitri's shoulder this time and yawned. "Thanks for saving my butt Comrade." I said smiling up at him.

He looked down at me and whispered, "Anything for you Roza." With that I drifted into a content sleep and Dimitri wrapped his duster around me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews again guys... I really appreciate it. It might take me longer to update seen as though its weekdays so I am at school. But I will try my best!_

_x_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five…

The day after the Strigoi attack nothing interesting happened. During the time I should have been training with Dimitri we both received our Molnija marks instead. Personally I would have much rather have just spent the time with Dimitri, but apparently that wasn't an option.

Right now I was walking to lunch with Eddie, we had just ha d Stan's class, and quite impressively, I hadn't been thrown out.

"Wow. I cannot believe that you actually managed to last a whole lesson with Stan!" Eddie exclaimed while we were walking.

"Me too! God knows what's happened to me!" I joked.

"You seem really happy lately, is there something your not telling me?" Eddie joked back. Even though it was a joke, I couldn't help but think, yes, well actually I'm in love with my mentor and that's why I'm so happy.

"No, no, it must just be the fact that you're here." I said laughing nervously.

He punched me in the arm lightly. "Of course it is."

We walked into the lunch room and Eddie went to our table where Liss, Christian and Adrian were already sat down. I went to get some donuts. Once I had grabbed four, I went to sit back down again.

"Bloody hell Rose. How the hell are you not like 50 stone!" Christian exclaimed pointing at the donuts.

"I really do not eat that much!" I argued back.

"Oh yes, you definitely do." He muttered under his breath. I was about to retort until I noticed Paul running towards us. He turned around and jumped on my lap.

"Hey Rose!" He shouted at me.

I laughed gently at his enthusiasm. "Hey Paul." I said back to him. I turned round so that his back was leaning on the table and he was facing me. "Would you like a donut?" I asked him.

"Really? Can I have one?" He asked.

"Of course." I said laughing. I leaned forward to get one and he gasped. His fingers brushed over the three marks on the back of my neck.

"_Wow_." Paul said in an awed tone. "You're a guardian, just like uncle Dimka." I nodded. He just stared at me with wide eyes. Then he changed the subject, much to my horror. "Do you and Uncle Dimka lo-"

"No we don't." I cut him off. Was he about to say what I think he was. No he couldn't be. He was not going to ask us if we loved each other.

"But Grandma Yeva said you did. She said she _saw _it."

"Well then she must have lied." I countered.

"Oh no. Grandma Yeva _never _lies."

"Well then this time she must have. It's not true." I said, hopefully finalising this subject.

"But you could have got ma-" he whined at me.

"NO." I told him in a stern voice, cutting him off once again.

"But you could have had a ba-"

I cut him off again. "No." I couldn't help the "Even if we wanted to." That came out in a small voice that no one would have been able to hear.

"Do you and uncle Dimka have training today?" He asked. I was grateful for the change in subject because I could feel the confused looks I was getting from the rest of the table.

"Yes, we do." I answered him. Then I thought of something. "Do you want to come? You could help me kick his butt."

I once again got the awed stare as he nodded. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered. "I could always use some help in beating him."

Just as I was saying this I saw Olena walking towards us. Paul jumped up and ran to her. "Hello Olena." I said smiling at her.

"Hello Rose." She smiled back.

"Olena these are my friends. Lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov and Eddie Castile." I gestured to each one in turn.

She bowed her head. "Princess Dragom-" She began.

I stopped her. "Please, just call them by there first names." I said smiling. "They hate their titles."

"I know how they feel." She said grinning. "This is how I felt when you tried to call me Mrs. Belikov." She laughed.

"Only to be polite." I laughed.

"Wait a minute." Christian said shocked. "Rose Hathaway was _polite. _I must be dreaming."

"I am polite." I said. "Just not to you."

"Stop it guys! God, all you ever do is insult each other!" Liss shouted at us.

"Well its not hard is it." I said laughing. She just glared at me. Before she had any time to respond to me, Paul was shouting 'Uncle Dimka' repeatedly. I looked over to see Dimitri and all his godliness walking towards us. By now Paul had left his mum and gone to hug Dimitri instead. They walked over to us, Paul being held up in Dimitri's strong arms.

"Uncle Dimka, Rose said I could come to training and help kick your butt!" Paul shouted at him. I laughed as Dimitri shook his head at me.

Paul was on the floor now, bouncing up and down. "Please Uncle Dimka, pleaseee." He smiled angelically at him, and I knew Dimitri wouldn't be able to resist that look.

"Fine." he sighed. Paul simply hugged him.

"Do you know who he reminds me of?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, you." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." I said laughing back. "So hey Comrade, you know if Paul is coming to train with us, does that mean I won't have to run my laps." I smiled my man-eater smile at him, and I could see him giving in to me. Then he smiled a cocky smile, and I knew I hadn't won.

"Do you know who you remind me of?" he asked me.

I just laughed. "Paul." I said

"Yeah." He said laughing with me. "And by the way, no, you still have to do your laps." I groaned.

"I'm obviously not as good at charming you into letting me do whatever I want." I said laughing. He just turned to me and answered in a voice so low that no one would hear.

"Depends what things exactly." I giggled. I cant believe I just giggled. I also realised that I was blushing. Dimitri looked highly amused. I noticed that Olena and Paul were now heading out of the dinner hall. Dimitri turned to follow them.

"I will see you later for training. Goodbye Roza." He smiled at me.

I smiled back automatically. "See you later Comrade." I shouted at his retreating figure.

I turned to look at the rest of the table who were all giving me funny looks. Except for Adrian who had his signature smirk.

"Whoa, I have never seen Guardian Belikov so relaxed or happy!" Liss exclaimed.

"I know!" Christian agreed. "Did he just call you _Roza, _Rose?"

"Urrm, yeah, it's because his family are here and he normally speaks Russian to them, so it's just brought it out I guess. It's my name in Russian." I clarified for them.

They all seemed satisfied by my explanation, except Adrian who seemed annoyed that they had believed me so easily. "So who was that little kid who seemed to like you so much, and how did you know them?" Eddie asked.

"Well the other day when I got kicked out of Stan's class, Dimitri's family had just arrived and he wanted to go and see them, so he told Stan he would deal with me. But we went to see his family instead." I shrugged. "That's his nephew Paul, and his Mum Olena. His Grandma Yeva is here as well, but his three sisters couldn't come because Viktoria is at school, Karolina is looking after her kid and Sonya is too pregnant to fly." I explained for them.

"Oh right, well that makes sense. I'm shocked that Guardian Belikov would break the rules though."

"If only you knew." I said under my breath. I am pretty sure that being in forbidden relationship with your student who is seven years younger than you is pretty much the most rule-breaking you could do.

"Huh?" Christian said.

Damn him and his stupid Moroi hearing, he had heard me say something. "Oh, I just said that he loves his family a lot, and he hasn't seen them for ages." Christian just nodded. "Well, I have to head to training anyway." I said getting up to leave. "Time for me and Paul to kick Dimitri's ass." I said winking.

"I think I will walk you there." Adrian said getting up with me.

Damn. I wonder what he wants?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six…

Me and Adrian were walking in an uncomfortable silence. "What do you want Adrian?" I asked. I couldn't stand to walk in this silence any more. Something needed to be said.

He gave me a sideways glance. "What makes you think I don't just want to spend time with you little dhampir?" He asked, giving me a smirk.

I turned serious then. "Cut the crap Adrian, tell me you really want."

He sobered up too and stood in front of me so I couldn't continue walking. "When you were talking to Paul. I noticed something, in you aura and your face. I cant even remember what he said but you looked like you were about to cry. Your aura showed so many things. Regret was the main one. What was wrong."

I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't tell him that it was because I couldn't have kids with Dimitri. It would break his heart even more if he knew I was that serious. Sure Adrian pissed me off, but I did feel sorry for him. Loving Adrian would be so much simpler. If only I didn't have the Russian god on offer.

Instead of telling him the truth I looked down. "It's nothing."

Adrian placed his hands on my shoulders. "No Rose. It's not nothing. It's been bugging you whatever it is, you need to tell me."

"It's just that… well Paul was saying all these things. You heard him didn't you?"

He nodded. "He was going to ask you if you loved Dimitri, and then something about getting married and having kids." When he said the last one he gasped. He had obviously been checking out my aura again to see which one had been bothering me. "That's it isn't it. It's something about having kids."

I nodded. "Well actually more like not having kids." I looked up at him. I had tears running down my face freely now. "He wants them so bad Adrian, and I can never give that to him. You saw how he was with Paul. He would be the perfect dad, but he has given all of that up for me! I feel so guilty for taking that away from him. He should have taken Tasha's offer, he could have had everything." I was openly sobbing my now.

Adrian just tightened his hold on my shoulders. "Don't you ever think that little dhampir. He has given that up because he loves you. He loves you so much. If he had wanted them more than you then he would have gone with Tasha. But he hasn't. He stayed for you. Don't think that your taking that away from him. It's his decision to make." I just sobbed more and he pulled me into a hug. I sobbed for seemed like forever until I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

I turned around to see Dimitri glaring at Adrian. That was until he saw my tear-streaked face. Any sign of his guardian mask was gone and he rushed up to me. He gripped my shoulders as Adrian had done a minute ago.

"Rose!" He asked me desperately. "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head at him. Adrian spoke to me then. "You have to tell him little dhampir. When he tells you how he feels you will feel better. Your emotions are based on something that you think he feels, when he explains you will feel better, I promise."

Dimitri had let go of my shoulders by now to just stand there with a confused look on his face. I turned and hugged Adrian. "You really are like a brother to me Adrian." I said into his chest.

"Shame that's all I will ever be." He said sighing. "Now go talk to your cradle robber."

I let go of Adrian and looked at Dimitri. "Can we go to the gym or something?" I asked him. He simply nodded and we began to walk towards it.

When we got there I sat down and he pulled a chair up to sit opposite to me. "Please Roza, tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded in a strained voice.

"Well you know earlier when we were at lunch, Paul came in and started talking to me, while everyone else was listening. He was going to ask me if I loved you, but I cut him off. Then we started arguing about how Yeva said that she saw it, and I told him she must be lying. Then he was saying about how we could get married and how we could have kids. But when he said that it made me think how selfish I was being. We never could have kids and I have taken that away from you." I was crying again by now. "You want kids so much, and it's something I could never give you. I see how you are with Paul, you would make a great dad! I feel so guilty for taking that away from you Dimitri. You could have taken up Tasha on her offer and had everything. You would have been happier."

Dimitri just looked at me as if I had gone mad. "How can you say that Roza! I love you more than anything. I would give up everything in the world to be with you - even having kids. I wouldn't want kids if they weren't with you Roza. As for taking Tasha's offer, I wouldn't have been happy. I can never be happy without you."

I listened as he was speaking. The emotion in his voice was obvious. He really did love me enough to give that up for me. And it just made me love him even more, if that was possible. We both leaned forward at the same time, and our mouths locked in a kiss. It grew quickly, just like we knew it would. Before it could get out of hand we heard the gym doors opening and we jumped apart.

I wiped my eyes of any excess tears just as Paul jumped into the room. Dimitri gave me an encouraging smile and I got up out of my chair. "Hey Paul!" I shouted at him. "Ready to kick some butt!" I did still feel guilty about the kids thing, but Adrian was right, talking to Dimitri had helped.

Paul nodded excitedly. "OH YEAH!" He shouted. Dimitri laughed and looked the happiest I had seen him for ages.

We positioned ourselves on the mats. I was going to spar against Paul first, whoever won was going to fight Dimitri. Paul lunged at me, I let him hit me on purpose, and stumbled back in fake pain. He smiled widely thinking he had hurt me. I kicked him softly and he stumbled back like I had. Then he rushed at me and shoved me over. I let him pin me and he brought his hands down over me as if he was staking me and I laughed. "Wow Paul. You really are good." I said to him.

He smiled ecstatically. "I can't believe I beat you!" He yelled at me. "Now I can beat Uncle Dimka!"

"I'm sure you can." I said to him. I knew that Dimitri would let him win, just like I had, but it would still be funny to watch Dimitri get his but kicked by a 10 year old - even if it was fake.

They stood opposite each other on the mats. Dimitri was probably twice the size of Paul and a lot stronger. Paul went to kick Dimitri, he didn't bother to dodge or block and the kick hit him in the shin because Paul couldn't hit much higher. Dimitri recovered quickly and punched Paul gently. This carried on for another two minutes, until Paul somehow managed to get behind Dimitri and kick behind his knees. The kick actually looked quite forceful, and if I didn't know any better I would have said that Dimitri genuinely did fall to the floor and didn't fake it. Paul quickly jumped on Dimitri, pinned and fake staked him.

I cheered loudly, yelling whoops and skipped over to high-five Paul. "Told you you could do it!" I told him. He just yelled louder. Olena walked in just as we were high fiving, she took one look at Dimitri who was still on the floor and laughed out loud. She walked over to tell Paul that it was time to go.

Once they had gone I walked over to give Dimitri, who was still on the floor, a hand. He took it, but instead of pulling me up he pulled me down on to him.

"Well, hello there Comrade." I said, my face inches away from his.

"Hello Roza." He said, and then our lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the reviews guys... I really appreciate it. Anyway, here is my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :D x_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven…

The rest of the day went by quickly. After my training with Dimitri I had class with Stan. That was uneventful. By lunchtime I was bored out of my mind. Me and Eddie walked to the others who were just coming out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, where are you going? Lunch has only just started." I asked them when we reached where they were standing.

"Oh, it was a nice day so we thought we would go and eat under the big tree near Tasha's cabin." Lissa said pointing into the distance at where we were heading. I almost blushed at the mention of Tasha's cabin, but managed to keep it under control. They were right about the weather. It was a nice day, nicer than we had seen for ages. It sounds stupid to count it as a nice day seen as technically it was night and there was no sun, but the temperature was warm.

Me and Eddie continued towards the dinner hall to get something to eat, while the other headed off towards the big tree. When we got inside we walked into Jesse and Ralf. They smirked at me. "So hey Rose, what's up with you and Ivashkov, we heard you were getting cosy with each other." They said winking at me.

I snorted. "You have got to be kidding me! Adrian! No offence, but Adrian is the last person I would choose to be 'getting cosy' with." Then I changed my mind. "No scrap that. Adrian wouldn't be that last person, as long as you two existed."

Eddie just stood throughout this exchange with a look of pure hatred on his face. Ever since Spokane he had looked out for me like a brother, and we had become very close, but not in a romantic way. "Well now that is sorted out, why don't you get lost and piss someone else off Zeklos." He said, moving to stand right in front of him. Jesse cowered back slightly and scampered off in the other direction. I laughed at his retreating figure.

"Such a wimp." I said still laughing. "I can't believe I used to think he was hot!" I exclaimed pulling a disgusted face.

"Me neither." Eddie said laughing. We had made our way over to the line now, and were waiting for our food. "But seriously Rose, you have changed. I mean you aren't even interested in men at all any more." At this I looked down. I think I might have blushed slightly as well, because when I looked up Eddie had an amused look on his face.

"Come on then! Tell me who he is!" He demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said avoiding his eyes.

He laughed. "Oh, come on Rose!" He said putting on his puppy-dog eyes. "Don't make me get Lissa on you!" I actually had a moment of panic there. If he told Lissa anything then I would never be able to get out of it.

"Please don't tell Lissa!" I pleaded with him. Then I looked down again. "But I still can't tell you who he is."

Eddie looked a bit surprised by how serious the conversation had gotten, but he agreed. "Okay." He agreed. "But I will get it out of you someday." He vowed, and I laughed, lightening the mood once again. "Now come on, lets go and find the others."

"Okay. I definitely know where Tasha's cabin is." I knew only I would be able to here the underlying meaning in that, but it still felt nice saying and remembering what had happened in there.

We reached the big tree where everyone was in a couple of minutes. We both collapsed underneath the canopy of leaves and branches. Soon conversation picked up, and the topic happened to be my birthday. "So Rose, what do you want for your birthday?" Lissa asked.

"Me." Adrian stated immediately.

I laughed. "You know that's not true - even if that is what some people think." I said the last bit quietly, but Christian must have heard me.

"What do you mean 'even if that is what some people think'?" He asked me. With that I went through the conversation in the cafeteria with Jesse and Ralf, minus the talk me and Eddie had had afterwards.

Lissa looked horrified, but she couldn't help but think me and Adrian would make a cute couple. "That's terrible!" She said angrily. "But why don't you give him a chance, you would be so cute together." She whined at me.

"Yeah." Adrian added smirking. "Why don't you give me a chance."

I gave them both the most disgusted look I could manage. "You know I don't like Adrian in that was Liss!" I complained to her. "He's more like a brother to me, and you _both _know it." I said, looking at Adrian pointedly.

"Can't stop me from trying though." Adrian said winking at me. Eddie looked highly amused through all of this. I dread to know the face he would be pulling if he knew who I was really 'getting cosy' with.

Just then I saw a small boy running towards us. Paul ploughed into me, knocking me over from sitting to lying on my back. He straddled me. "Hey Rose!" He greeted, peering down at me.

"Hey Paul." I said laughing. He brought my arms up above my head, and attempted to pin me. "Oh no," I began. "I am going to win this time." With that I twisted round so that he was beneath me, and pinned him. I grinned mischievously. Then I began to tickle him.

He wriggled helplessly underneath me, crying out pleads for me to stop and let him go. He was still laughing uncontrollably when I heard another laugh joining in. I stopped tickling him and looked up to find Dimitri and all his godliness standing before me.

Paul took advantage of my distraction and pushed me over. Before I had time to react he had begun tickling me. Under normal circumstances, I would easily be able to throw off a small boy pinning me. That was until he started tickling me. Once he started I was lost completely. I began giggling hysterically, and I could hear Dimitri laughing.

Finally Dimitri told Paul to stop my torture and he got off me. I looked at Dimitri. "Couldn't you have stopped him earlier?" I asked him.

"No." He said simply. "It's not everyday that you get to see the badass Rose Hathaway give in to a ten year old."

I glared at him. "If I remember correctly, you were being killed by the same ten year old in practice yesterday."

He leaned forward and whispered. "You know I let him win though."

"Still funny to watch." I replied laughing. Dimitri offered me a hand and I took it. When I touched his skin I felt the normal electricity running through it. I got up and turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I've got training now, so I will see you guys later."

Training went by quickly, and it was time to head to Adrian's place. We had all agreed to watch a movie tonight. I met up with Eddie, and we began walking. Then suddenly Eddie began pulling me in the opposite direction towards his dorm.

When we got there I gave him a questioning look. He just stared at me. "I know who it is."


	8. Chapter 8

_I thought it should be Eddie who found about them first in my book, seen as though I haven't seen anyone do that before. So anyway, this chapter is mainly Rose telling Eddie about Dimitri. I hope you enjoy reading it. Alex... x

* * *

_

Chapter Eight…

Shit. He couldn't mean that could he. He couldn't know! "Know who what is?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I know who you like. It's Belikov. Isn't it." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I…ur…" I stammered. Eddie's stare was making me feel even more uncomfortable than the question itself.

"I knew it!" Eddie said. I couldn't tell whether he was mad or not. He just looked at me emotionlessly.

"Well…I…err…aren't you going to say anything?" I asked him. I just needed a response. Anything to let me know how he was feeling.

"Why don't you tell me about it first. Is it both of you, or just some stupid crush?" He asked. I didn't see the point in lying, so I told him the truth.

"Both of us." I said quietly.

"Whoa…" Eddie said. "Okay. Well how far have you gone?"

I blushed when he said that. Eddie looked gob smacked. "Oh…My…God…" He stuttered out. "You haven't have you?" I nodded. "Bloody hell. So how exactly did all this start?"

With that, I started on the long story that was mine and Dimitri's relationship. "Well, you know how when we came back Kirova was going to kick me out, well Dimitri noticed the bond, and told he about it. She was still keen to chuck me out obviously, but Dimitri persuaded her to let me stay. I still have no idea why he bothered after I called him cheap foreign labour, but Kirova said that I would be far behind, and that if someone didn't mentor me, I would fail. Dimitri said he would do it, and that's how he ended up being my mentor. Nothing really happened until that night I was in the lounge with Jesse. Do you remember how Dimitri caught me in there?"

He nodded. So I continued. "Well, being Dimitri, he chucked Jesse out, but he seemed so angry. I have only seen him lose his control a few times, and this was one of them, he was completely seething. Then he turned to me. I was only in my bra and jeans, and he just looked at me. He wasn't checking me out or anything. He just looked. I remember thinking that him just looking at me turned me on more that Jesse had." I laughed at this. Just remembering how I had been all over Jesse made me feel kind of ill now though.

"Obviously he didn't do anything, he got mad, then he told offered me extra training sessions because I didn't have time to learn anything properly in the time that I had. So we did them and nothing really happened except we got closer. He told me about his family, and he helped me out when those rumours were going around. Then came the trip to the mall. When I was in the hospital, he almost kissed me. I honestly think he would have done if it hadn't been for the doctor coming in. So, anyway, you know that necklace that Victor got me that had the charm on it, well it wasn't exactly an attacking charm." I paused. "It was a lust charm."

Eddie gasped. "Wait your telling me that Victor Dashkov put a charm on a necklace that made you have sex with Dimitri?"

I shook my head. "No, well in effect yes, but Dimitri figured it our just before we were about to, you know, and then we went to see Lissa. I didn't see him for a couple of day after that. When I did, he told me he didn't want me and that it had just been the charm. I thought he meant it, but I still wanted him as much as I had when the charm was on. So I went to see Victor to ask him to finish the charm. He said that it was already finished and that it was me who wanted it. That the attraction had to be in both of us for it to work. I told him he was lying because Dimitri said he didn't like me in that way, and Victor said he was lying. Then Strigoi Natalie came and attacked me. It was Dimitri who saved me, and when we were on the way to the infirmary he told me that he lied, and he did want me, but we couldn't be together because of the age, student-mentor thing, and that we were both going to be Lissa's guardians. So then we both tried to stay away from each other."

"Wait. You said because you were both going to be Lissa's guardians? What does that have to do with anything?" Eddie questioned.

"Because if he let himself love me, then he would throw himself in front of me instead of Lissa. So anyway, we stayed away from each other then, until I kissed him one day in the gym. I was so angry and pissed off, and I just needed to know that he wanted me. So I kissed him, he told me to never do that again, and we didn't speak much after that. Tasha asked him to be her guardian, with 'fringe benefits' I might add. I was devastated again when I heard that. I cried. I hadn't cried for ages. Then when I went to that banquet with Lissa at the ski lodge, and my mum kicked me out, I went up to the roof and he followed me. We talked and I told him to take Tasha's offer because I wanted him to be happy. I honestly meant what I said, no matter how hard it was to say it. We didn't speak after that, until Spokane." At the mention of Spokane we both flinched and a tear ran down my face. Eddie now knew about me and Dimitri, he also knew about my feelings for Dimitri while I was with Mason. He couldn't be happy about that.

"When we were back at the Academy, he told me that he couldn't take Tasha's offer because he loved me and it wouldn't be right to do that to her. We agreed to still stay apart from each other. That's until the night that Lissa lost it with Jesse, I absorbed the darkness from her and it made me want to kill him. So I tried to. Dimitri took me to the cabin and calmed me down. Then he told me how much he really did love me, and seeing me in pain like that made him realise. Then we slept together in the cabin. We decided that after graduation he would be reassigned, hopefully to someone at court, and we could make it work. And then here we are now." I finished. God, I didn't realise how long mine and Dimitri's history really was, considering we had known each other for a short time really.

"Wow." Eddie said, still in shock. "I really didn't have Belikov down for one who broke the rules. But I can really see it now, when I first mentioned it, it was just a hunch, but when I really look at it, it's so obvious. The way you look at each other, the comments which have underlying meanings. I can't believe I didn't notice it before!"

"We're not that obvious are we!" I replied exasperated. "So, anyway, how do you feel about, well…"

He looked at me, and I couldn't quite read his face. "I don't know. I don't quite think the whole forbidden relationship thing is great, but I can see your happy. Really happy, and that's all that I want for you Rose. You seemed so unhappy for so long, but now you smile all the time, and its nice to see you like that. He makes you smile just thinking about him, and I can see that you really love him. So, honestly, I'm happy for you."

Eddie wasn't one for emotional speeches, and I was touched by his comments. I leaned forward and hugged him, I had a few tears running down my face. "Thank you Eddie. You don't know how much it means to me that you approve." I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"So, who else knows?" He asked.

"Apart from Victor Dashkov, only Adrian." I said.

Eddie looked shocked once again. "Adrian! Whoa, I didn't expect that. But it kinda makes sense. All the comments and stuff. How did he find out? I cant imagine you told him."

"Yeah, he calls him my 'cradle robbing mentor'." I said laughing. "He heard me and Dimitri arguing at the ski lodge and he kind of guessed, also he can read aura's, so I bet that helps."

Eddie smiled at me. "Wow, I still can't quite believe it." He said laughing. "Now come on, lets go, I bet we are at least half an hour late."

We both got up and began walking. "You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked Eddie.

"No," he answered shaking his head. "Your secret is safe with me."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter isn't quite as long, but I hope you still enjoy it. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine…

Me and Eddie walked towards Adrian's place. It felt good to have told someone about me and Dimitri, even if it wasn't the one person I was dreading most.

When we arrived we were nearly an hour late. "What took you so long?" Liss demanded as soon as we walked in the door.

"Me and Eddie were just talking that's all." I said to Lissa. I could tell she wasn't going to drop it, so I cut her off before she could begin to say anything else. "So shall we watch the movie then!"

"Sure." Christian answered, and he put the movie on. We spent the rest of the evening watching the movie and then we walked for a while. That was until Dimitri came and told us it was past curfew and we needed to get back to our dorms.

Dimitri said he would walk us all back, we went past the Moroi dorms where Christian and Lissa left us, and then to the Dhampir dorms. Eddie left to go to the male dorms. "Well have _fun _Rose." He said while smirking. "Make sure you find something _creative _to do." He winked at me.

I groaned and then glared at him. "Hey! You can't go round making comments like that Eddie! Someone will start to get suspicious. Now keep your mouth shut and get going!" Eddie smirked again and turned around.

We carried on towards my dorm. When we got there Dimitri stepped inside and went to sit on the bed, where I joined him. "What was that about with Eddie?" He asked almost instantly.

"He knows." I answered simply.

Dimitri looked shocked. "You mean he knows about us?" I nodded. "But how?"

So I explained about Jesse and Ralf's comments about Adrian, and then how Eddie had said I had changed then guessed I liked someone, then guessed it was him, and how I had told Eddie absolutely everything, minus the fact that Mason and me never really got together because of Dimitri, and then how Eddie had been happy for us.

When I got to the end Dimitri smiled. "I am glad he took it well, I know how much that must mean to you."

"You're right, it does mean a lot to me." I said. "Almost as much as you mean to me." I said poking him in the chest. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

Like normal it started off sweet and light, and then developed passion and heat. Soon enough I was pushed back down onto the bed with Dimitri hovering over me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once it was gone, he attacked my mouth again. Soon enough my shirt was gone, then my trousers, then his trousers, and then both of our underwear. We continued to kiss until the urge became to much. He positioned himself at my entrance and whispered "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Comrade." I managed to get out, before I was lost into complete ecstasy.

I woke up a couple of hours later with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. I was in complete heaven. That was until I had the sudden urge to throw up. I ripped the covers off me and darted to the bathroom just in time. I vomited into the toilet. I was barely aware of Dimitri holding up my hair for me. Once I had finished, I grabbed my toothbrush and cleaned my teeth.

"Sorry you had to see that." I apologised to Dimitri. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I was fine yesterday."

Dimitri shook his head. "I don't know. I could always take you to the clinic?" He suggested.

I scowled. "No chance, and you know it." He laughed at my attitude towards the clinic. "Anyway, I actually feel okay now. Weird. Maybe it was something I ate?" Dimitri just nodded. We left my dorm and made our way towards training. Dimitri did a detour towards his room so that he put on some new clothes.

When we got to the gym, I needed to throw up again, so I rushed towards toilets. After repeating this mornings routine. I had packed my toothbrush into my gym bag just in case. Looks like that was a wise decision. I leaned back against Dimitri. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never get ill." I complained.

"I'm sure it will pass over." Dimitri said stroking my hair soothingly. I turned around and buried my face into his chest. He lifted tilted my face towards his and kissed me softly. Then he pulled away before either of us deepened it. "Come on Roza, I don't think we are going to do practice today."

We walked out of the gym and he went to find Alberta, while I went to find the gang. I didn't throw up again all day, and I was happy about that. The day went by slowly, and when I finally got to go back to my room I was relieved. I don't remember ever feeling so tired.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, here's the next chapter guys, it leaves it on a bit of a cliff hanger. See what you think. _

_Alex.. x_

* * *

Chapter Ten…

The next couple of days passed slowly. I was constantly sick in the mornings and Dimitri had decided that there was no way I was going to classes today. He had asked Alberta permission to stay and look after me, she had agreed reluctantly. So right now we were sat on my bed. I had my head resting on Dimitri's chest, and his arms were curled around my waist. He looked distracted, as if he were thinking something through in his head.

He broke the silence a couple of minutes later. "Rose… I don't know how to say this, but I think I might have an explanation for you illness." He seemed like he was putting off telling me whatever it was.

"Go on then. If there is a way I can stop it then you need to tell me!" I urged him.

"I think you might be pregnant." Was all he said.

My breathing quickened. I couldn't be. The only person I have had sex with was Dimitri, and he's a dhampir. "But…but…I cant be! The only person I have been with is you, it's impossible!"

"Well." He said softly. "Why don't we go and find out. It wont hurt to rule it out will it."

I shook my head. I got up off the bed and walked to the door. I was in shock. It all fit, and yet I had never thought of it. The morning sickness, I had been eating twice as much as normal, and had completely gone off donuts.

When we reached the clinic I had regained some composure. I had my attempt at a guardian mask on, but it wasn't working very well. "Hello there Rose." She greeted me. "Guardian Belikov." She nodded at Dimitri. "So, what can I do for you today?" She asked me.

I just stood there, I couldn't bring myself to answer her. "She would like to take a pregnancy test, please." Dimitri answered for me.

Dr. Olendzki gave me a funny look, then pointed to the door of a private room. "Please, come this way. Guardian Belikov, would you wait outside please."

"No," I said shaking my head. "Can he come in with me please. I don't want to do this alone." Dr. Olendzki nodded, and I followed her into the room.

She handed me a test and told me what to do. I carried out the instructions and waited five minutes. Those few minutes felt like hours. When the doctor walked back in the room with the test she had an unreadable facial expression. "Well Rose," she began. "Congratulations, your going to be a mom."

She handed me the test and I took it reluctantly. I peered down at it and sure enough, there was a little plus mark on it. My heart rate sped up and my breathing quickened. "But…I only ever slept with a dhampir, this isn't possible!" I told her, pleading that this was wrong.

"Well the only explanation I can think of is that it is a shadow kissed effect. When you were brought back many changes happened to your body, who is to say this isn't one of them." She explained to me. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

I turned to look at Dimitri. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and he had his guardian mask on. "Congratulations." He said in a cold voice.

"Well Rose, I will probably see you soon for a check-up and scan, and congratulations once again."

Me and Dimitri turned to leave the infirmary. When we were outside I let a tear run down the side of my face. Dimitri didn't want me anymore. He wouldn't even look at me. What was I going to do? How could I raise a baby by myself? Dimitri finally looked at me out of the corner of his eye and his guardian mask dropped completely. A look of concern and love was now plastered on his face.

He quickly turned me around and pushed me into the shadows of the infirmary. "Roza! What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He had his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't want me anymore do you? Your going to lea-" he cut me off when his lips crashed to mine. He pushed me up against the wall and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back.

"What on Earth would make you think that? I love you and this baby more than anything in the world, and I would never give that up." He said sincerely.

"But in the clinic, you wouldn't even look at me." I said in a small voice.

"That's because if I saw your face I wouldn't have been able to stop myself, and I don't think the doctor would have appreciated my cries of joy, and the fact I was kissing you." He said with a chuckle. I smiled at him.

Then he kissed me again. He pushed me back towards the wall and lifted me so my legs were around his waist. He positioned his hands just underneath my butt to hold me up. We kissed like this for what felt like a lifetime - until I heard a gasp.

* * *

_Who do you think it was?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the next chapter. I don't think anyone would have guessed who it was that found them! Please enjoy. Alex ... x_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven…

I turned to where I heard the gasp. My heart and breathing had completely stopped. That was until I saw Paul running towards us. I breathed a sigh of relief. Paul had a look of shock and excitement on his face. "Uncle Dimka, why are you kissing Rose? Is it because you love her?" He asked Dimitri.

Dimitri gave him a breathtaking smile and answered, "Yes Paul, it is."

Paul looked awed. "Wow. Does that mean she is Auntie Rose now?"

Dimitri laughed at him. "It does if that's what you want." He said laughing.

Paul just nodded excitedly. "Why were you and Auntie Rose at the doctors?" He asked.

I looked at Dimitri and he nodded. Just as he did, I saw Olena walking towards us. I also noticed how Dimitri was still pressing me up against the wall. He noticed this to and stepped away from me to hug his mother.

"Mom," Dimitri began. "I have something to tell you." Olena looked at him expectantly. Dimitri just pulled me to him, and put an arm around my waist. "Mom, I love Rose very much an-" before he had time to finish Olena had pulled me into a death-grip.

"Thank you, Rose." She said to me. "You have made my son happy. I have never seen him so happy and relaxed, and it is all thanks to you. I have seen such a change in him since he had met you. I would just like you to know that I already consider you as family."

"Thank you Olena." I said to her. I noticed I had tears running down my face. "It means so much to me that you approve of me. He loves you so much, and I wanted you to like me so much." I smiled through my tears.

"The fact that Dimitri loves you is enough for me." She said smiling widely. She was like the mother I had never had. She had shown me more love in the last two minutes than my mother ever had.

Olena had turned to Dimitri seen as she had cut him off before he had had time to finish earlier. "As I was saying. We have some good, no, great news that we would like to share with you." He looked down at me and I smiled. "Rose is pregnant." He finished simply.

Olena let out a squeal of joy and ran to hug me again. Then her look of happiness faulted. "But how? Your both dhampirs."

I left it to Dimitri to explain this one. "Well Rose is shadow kissed because she was brought back from the dead by Lissa who is a spirit user. It means that many things about her body have been altered, and apparently this is one of them." Olena's face went back to showing joy and she hugged me again.

"I am so happy for the both of you." She congratulated.

Then I noticed Paul staring at me. "You have a baby inside of you?" Paul asked me.

I nodded to him. "But you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

He lifted his little finger. "Pinky promise." He said as I looped my pinky with his. Then he looked at my stomach again. "Can I feel it?" He asked. I laughed and lifted up my shirt. I hadn't noticed before, but I had put on a tiny bit of weight, and my stomach wasn't as flat as it had been a few weeks ago. Paul placed his tiny hands on my stomach and giggled.

We stayed and chatted to Olena and Paul for a bit until it was time for classes to start. I gave Dimitri a kiss goodbye, which Paul giggled at, and went off to my first lesson.

By the time it got to lunchtime I was starving. I needed to remember I was eating for two now. I was walking by myself to the cafeteria when Adrian ran up to me. "Hello Little Dhampir." He greeted me. "Would you mind talking to me for a minute?" He asked.

He sounded serious so I followed him outside. When we got around the corner he hugged me. "Congratulations Little Dhampir. I am happy for you, even if it wasn't me you chose." I hugged him back, but gave him a puzzled look. "About the pregnancy." He said, as if it was obvious.

My look of confusion turned to shock. "How do you know about that?" I demanded.

He pointed at my stomach. "It has a whole aura of its own." He said laughing. Then he hugged me again. "I'm guessing its because of the shadow kissed thing right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Oh, by the way," I said pulling back. "Eddie knows about me and Dimitri."

Adrian looked shocked to say the least. "You told Eddie before Lissa?" He asked, slightly taken aback.

"I didn't really have much choice." I said. Then I continued with the story of how Eddie had guessed, and I had told him everything.

"Well, it would be kind of obvious to anyone who looked hard enough." He joked. "Anyway, come on, lets head back and get you some dinner. Seen as though you are eating for two." He said winking. I just shook my head and followed him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve…

After my little talk with Adrian, I headed off to class. Half way through the lesson, Dimitri pulled me out. I wasn't complaining, seen as though it was Stan's class, but I couldn't help but think it was for a reason.

"So Comrade, what's up?" I asked him.

"You need to tell Kirova." He told me. "You are going to have to cut back on your guardian training, because you can't have any blows to the stomach." He explained while we were walking. I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going. I was too busy admiring Dimitri.

"Should we tell her about _us_?" I asked him.

"It's up to you." He said looking down at me.

"Then no, I can't risk losing you. We won't tell her." I decided. I couldn't risk losing Dimitri. He was almost everything to me now.

When we reached the Headmistresses office Dimitri knocked and we were summoned in. I went to sit down in front of her, and Dimitri took up his place along the back wall.

"So then Rose, what can I do for you?" She asked me. I could tell she wasn't expecting me to come here without being in trouble for something.

"Well, I have some err, news, err…" I began. I wasn't sure exactly how to tell her this.

"What is it Rosemarie?" She pushed.

"I…" I stammered.

"She's pregnant." Dimitri said for me.

Kirova's shock was obvious on her face. She just stared at me. "Well, that is something I most definitely did not expect. Although I must ask who the father is." She told me.

"I'm afraid I do not want to tell you that information." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I need to know." She demanded. I could tell she was getting annoyed at the fact I wouldn't cooperate.

"Well I am not telling you." I said sharply. "If you want, I can tell you that I slept the whole male student body, would that make you happy?" I asked sarcastically.

She just looked at me with a pissed expression. "I cannot force you to tell me Rose, I just thought it was for the best. I would like to say congratulations though, and I do believe that you will make an excellent mother. I will cut your training times back, and you won't be doing any hand-to-hand combat in case you injure the baby. I am sure Guardian Belikov will keep up you training in the morning to teach you to train with your condition." She was smiling by the end of this. I began to walk towards the door and Dimitri followed me. "I really am happy for you Rose. And for you information, I know you haven't slept with the whole male student body." She said laughing.

I turned back towards her and genuinely smiled. "Thank you Kirova." I smirked at the end bit. She laughed and did something I didn't expect her to. She got up from behind her desk and hugged me. I hugged her back and she smiled.

"I never hated you Rose," she said smiling. "I am glad Guardian Belikov could teach you some manners though."

I smirked at this. "Oh, Guardian Belikov taught me _lots _of things. And, I really never hated you either." I said laughing. I knew she wouldn't have picked up on the double meaning in my words. I also knew that Dimitri would have picked up on my meaning.

We turned once again to leave the room and Dimitri followed. "You shouldn't have said that." He said laughing at me.

"I don't know what your talking about Comrade." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He smirked and pulled me into the shadows kissing me.

"I love you so much Roza." He said kissing me again.

"I love you too Comrade." I said smiling at him.

By the time we had finished telling Kirova about my news and having our little make out session classes had finished. Dimitri had a shift so I decided to spend some time by myself. I headed out to the big tree near Tasha's cabin where we had had our lunch a few days ago. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and you could see the moon and stars. It was ages since I had done this. The only thing that was missing was Dimitri laying by my side.

Luckily I got the next best thing. A little version of Dimitri. Paul ran up to me and laid down by my side. "Hey Auntie Rose!" he greeted me.

"Hey Paul." I said laughing. 'Auntie Rose' sounded so sweet.

"Can I feel your tummy again? No one is here." He asked me. I nodded and lifted my shirt up. He sat up and leaned over me. He placed his little hands on my stomach and smiled. He left them there for a few minutes, and then I heard him squeal.

"It kicked me!" He exclaimed excitedly. I could have sworn I heard some choking somewhere in the distance, but I decided to ignore it. I placed my hands where Paul's had been, and felt the kicking myself.

"Wow…" I said awestruck. I never thought that I be in this position right now.

Then Paul asked me the terrible question. "How did Uncle Dimka get a baby inside of you?" I just stared. Oh god. I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to explain this to a ten year old? I was so leaving Dimitri to explain this to our kid.

Luckily I didn't have to think about it for that long, because I heard someone choke on their drink and shout "WHAT!" at the top of their voice. I turned around startled and looked straight into the ice blue eyes of Christian.

Shit. "Err…hey Christian." I said nervously.

"What the hell did he just say Rose." He demanded. I could see the fire in his eyes. He was majorly pissed. He leaned over me, and I was actually scared of him. He could be quite intimidating.

"Nothing." I said standing up and backing away from him.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asked a bit more softly. I nodded slowly. "With Belikov?" He asked. I nodded again, even more slowly. "Whoa…" He muttered. He sat down beside Paul and I went and sat next to him.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Are you happy?" He asked. I hated it when people answered my questions with questions. It reminded me of that stupid councillor Deidre. I let it slip considering the circumstances.

"Of course. I love him so much Christian. I thought I was taking the possibility of having children away from him, and he wanted them so much. I felt so guilty! You don't know how happy I am just to know that I can give him this, and I want it just as much." I answered smiling.

Christian's face had softened into a smile throughout my speech. "I can see your happy Rose. You know your like a sister to me, I just didn't want anyone taking advantage of you. That's all." He answered sincerely. I pulled him into a hug.

Once I had pulled back, I looked at him. "Would you like to feel?" I asked, pointing to my stomach. He looked hesitant, then nodded. I grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on my stomach.

"Wow." He said laughing. "I can't wait until I can do this with Lissa." He said smiling.

Just then I noticed Dimitri walking towards us with a puzzled look on his face. I jumped up and ran over to him. "Hey Comrade!" I said smiling. "Guess What?" He just continued to stare, puzzled. "It kicked me! Do you want to feel?"

His expression quickly changed to excitement. He placed his hands on my stomach and gasped. "Wow Roza." He said awed. "I can't believe that's our baby." He smiled when he said the words 'our baby'.

I smiled back and whispered "I know." Just then he seemed to realise that Christian was here. He gave me another puzzled look. "He caught Paul asking some, err, questions." I said laughing. "I told him everything, and he's happy for us." I said smiling. Dimitri pulled me into a kiss. I heard Christian making gagging noises. I pulled away and laughed. "Now you know how it feels seeing you and Lissa."

He just snorted. Then I thought about something. Everyone knew but her. "I've got to go guys." I said suddenly. "It's time to tell Lissa."

* * *

_I think that I might have a go at Lissa's POV next chapter. What do you think?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's the next chapter guys. I tried my hand at Lissa's POV this time, I hope its not to bad. Hope you enjoy my chapter :D Alex 3

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen…

I walked towards Lissa's dorm. I had never been so nervous in my life. I wanted, no, needed her to accept this, but I should have told her sooner. Soon I found myself outside her room. I raised my hand to knock and then put it down again a few times, until I mustered the courage and knocked. "Liss, it's me. Let me in."

She opened the door and told me to come in. I walked past her and sat on the bed. "What's up Rose?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I have some, err, news." I told her nervously. I couldn't decide whether to tell her about Dimitri or baby first.

"OMG your getting married?" Lissa asked me.

I laughed. "No."

"Your pregnant?" Oh god. Now what do I do. I had just decided that I was going to tell her about Dimitri first. Damn. She saw my hesitation and gasped. "OMG. You really are pregnant aren't you?" I nodded slowly. "Who's the father?"

I had the word 'Dimitri' on the tip of my tongue, but before I had had time to answer she had butted in. "Is it Adrian?"

I laughed. "God no! Adrian is the last person I would be sleeping with."

"Is it Eddie then." I shook my head. "Oh, wait, that was stupid of me anyway. Eddie's a dhampir. We all know that impossible."

"Actually, it is a dhampir, I have only ever slept with one person, so I know it's him. We think it must be a shadow-kissed effect." I explained.

Lissa had turned this into a guessing game now, so I wasn't going to stop her. "Are they at the Academy?" She asked. I nodded. "Are they a student?" I shook my head and she gasped. "That means it must be a guardian, oh, my, god. Is it Stan?"

I just stared at her. "STAN!" I demanded. "What on Earth made you think I had sex with Stan! Eww, Liss, that's disgusting!"

She laughed. "I thought, you know, it was a love-hate relationship." I just imitated being sick. "So come on then, who is it?" She demanded.

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up to open it, and on the other side was my Russian God. "Oh, hi Dimitri." I said to him.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Lissa whisper. She had got it. I pulled Dimitri into Lissa's room and shut the door ready for her wrath.

**Lissa's Point Of View **

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. It was Dimitri. How could I not have noticed? They were so obvious when you think about it. The light that shined in both of there eyes when they were around each other. The way he called her _Roza_ in that voice. How he only ever let his guard down around her. They both seemed so happy when they were around each other. God I had been thick.

I noticed then that Rose had pulled Dimitri inside and they were both sitting on my bed. Rose was in Dimitri's lap and he had his hands on her stomach. I had to admit that they looked cute together. But I was pissed. Why the hell hadn't she told me! I'm her best friend! I knew she could feel what I was feeling, and she began to speak. "I am so sorry Liss. I should have told you I know I should, but I couldn't." She pleaded with me.

Then she turned to Dimitri. "Hey Comrade, would you mind giving me and Liss some time. I will come and find you after okay?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I think that would be best. I will come to your room later okay? Don't get caught coming back to your room. I'm guessing it's gonna be past curfew?" He said raising and eyebrow.

She laughed. "You know me so well." She smiled. "Love you Comrade. See you later." She turned and kissed him quickly.

"Love you too Roza." He said before he turned and left.

Now Rose turned to me. "Tell me how it started." I said quietly. So that's exactly what she did. She told me about the lounge with Jesse and how his look had turned her on more than Jesse, which I found quite funny, then the mall, then the lust charm, then the kiss, then Tasha's offer. I now understood why Rose seemed to have something against Tasha, even though she had never done anything intentionally wrong.

"The night after that Christmas party we had with her, when my mother came with me back to my dorm, she told me that Tasha had asked Dimitri to be her guardian, and then she told me that they could become something more, and have kids. It broke my heart. I was still having a hard time registering the fact that I couldn't have him. I had never even considered that someone else might be able too. I just thought we would carry on practice, and I could just admire him from a distance, you know? But when my mom told me that I told her I was tired. Then I cried. I cried all night. That's why I was so upset over Christmas." She explained to me. I had never seen Rose actually admit that she had cried, but I knew when she told me she was going to tell me everything, she meant _everything. _I also noticed that she had a tear running down he face now.

Then about how Dimitri was the reason she couldn't get close to Mason, then about them both losing there control in the cabin. Every time she mentioned something new, I noticed the smile that spread across her face. She really did love him.

"Wow…" I said. "That's quite a story. But I still don't get why you didn't tell me! It feels like you don't trust me anymore."

What I didn't expect was the answer I got next. I assumed it was going to be the whole 'we didn't want to get caught' thing. Instead, I got "Because I didn't want to admit it to myself. I'm not supposed to have fallen in love with my mentor. We tried so hard to stay away from each other, and if I told someone how I was feeling it would make it even more real. There are so many reasons that we can't be together. Of course there's the whole student-mentor age difference thing, but the main reason was that we were both going to be your guardians and he said if he let himself love me that he would throw himself in front of me instead of you." I left guilt sweep over me.

They had stopped themselves being together because of me. It was obvious how much they loved each other, and I had been the reason to keep that apart. "I am so sorry." I said hugging her. "I would never have wanted to keep you apart."

"You didn't! We couldn't help it, it was our jobs, it would have been the same if it had been anyone else." She said, trying to make me feel better. Like always it did. "Dimitri is going to be re-assigned to someone at caught so that we can be together anyway. It's all going to work out okay." She said smiling.

"Well. I am happy for you. I genuinely am. I can see the smile you get whenever you even think about him. I was really worried when you stopped dating and became all serious. I thought you had just given up, and decided on solely becoming my guardian and nothing else. But I understand now. You couldn't love anyone else because you were in love with him. It's nice to see you happy Rose. You have seen so empty for such a long time." I said smiling.

"I was. One night I got pulled into your head when you were having sex with Christian. You can't understand how sad and empty I felt." I resented the fact that she got pulled into my head, but it was something I couldn't control. But I only just realised how hard it must have been for her to put up with me and Christian when all she ever wanted was exactly the same thing with Dimitri. "It happened when I was asleep, and I was so out of it I thought I was Dimitri. When I realised it wasn't and I brought myself back I was so empty. And the worst thing is that I resented you Lissa, I was angry because you got what I wanted so much. I know I had no right to feel like that, but it hurt. I loved Dimitri _so _much. And I would never be allowed to show it. It broke my heart." I pulled her into a hug.

"I don't blame you for resenting me Rose. I can't even imagine how you must have felt."

"So who else knows?" I asked her. She looked at me hesitantly before answering. God how many people had she told before me?

"Well, urrm, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri's family, Victor Dashkov, and err, that's it." She said laughing nervously.

Whoa. How the hell had she managed to tell all of them before me? "What!" I screamed at her. "Why did you tell them all before me?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Well, actually, you're the only person I have told willingly. Adrian found out first. He heard me and Dimitri arguing at the ski lodge. I was insulting Tasha and I said something along the lines of 'oh, she's what, six, seven years older than, and I'm seven years younger than you' and obviously he picked that precise moment to walk in. Well, after Dimitri had insulted me that is. And he guessed. Also he can read aura's so I think that kind of tipped him off." She said laughing.

"Well, that makes sense, I don't think I want to know what insult he threw back at you though." I teased. "So how did Eddie find out?" I inquired.

"Well he said 'yes, and every second this conversation continues it just proves how young you are'."

I gaped at her. "Whoa, I cant believe he said that to you!" I said.

She laughed. "I know, you don't know how much it took me not to punch him." I loved how she could just take it as a memory. She new that he hadn't meant it, and it just made her laugh how they could have been so stupid to have argued over nothing. She continued with the Eddie story now. "Well Jesse and Ralf said something to me about me and Adrian, so obviously I just told them to piss off 'cos it was a load of crap. Then when they had left Eddie was like 'you know Rose, you don't seem into boys at all any more' and I just couldn't say anything, and he noticed, but he didn't know who he was. Then when he saw me playing with Paul and being so relaxed with Dimitri, he guessed and I told him everything."

That story also made a lot of sense. The one I couldn't understand was Christian. _Christian. _Of all people. It was common knowledge that him and Rose didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, so I just couldn't understand why she had told him first. "But what about Christian?" I asked her.

"Well, earlier on today, I was laying on the grass underneath that tree when Paul came up to me. He asked to feel my stomach, and then he asked me how Dimitri got a baby inside me." I laughed at this. I could just imagine Rose trying to explain that to a ten year old. "Before I could attempt to answer I heard Christian choke on something he was drinking and shout what at me. I didn't tell him the full story, like I just told you, but I told him I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby." She finished.

"I see." I said.

"You know he said the sweetest thing though." She said laughing. I just looked at her puzzled. "When I let him feel my baby bump he went 'I can't wait until this is me and Lissa.' How sweet is that!" She exclaimed, and I laughed. Christian really was sweet, and I had to admit, I couldn't wait until that was me and Christian either!

We spent the rest of the night talking about general stuff. It was nice to be able to talk about boyfriends and stuff like that, seen as though we hadn't had one at the same time for ages. We talked about the baby, and she let me feel her stomach. It was amazing. Finally we were finished and Rose snuck back to her room. I knew Dimitri would be waiting for her there, and I dreaded to think what they would be getting up to. Rose chuckled from half way out the window, and I knew she had heard what I was thinking through the bond. I just smiled to myself. It really was nice to see her this happy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Someone is making a guest appearance! Hope you enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome :D

* * *

_

Chapter Fourteen…

I thought about what I had just done when I walked back to my room. It felt great. I had finally told Lissa everything. All these feeling I had been holding in for so long were finally out in the open, and what was best is the fact that Lissa had accepted everything. I had even told her how much I had resented her. Something I never thought I would admit to anyone.

When I reached my room, I knew Dimitri would be in there. I climbed through my window to find Dimitri asleep on my bed. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. He looked peaceful. He didn't have any trace of a guardian mask on his face. I couldn't help but smile at him. I definitely didn't deserve him.

Slowly and quietly I made my way to my closet and pulled on my pajamas - well a long t-shirt over my underwear. I slipped in beside Dimitri and his eyes fluttered open. "Hello Roza." He whispered.

"Hello Comrade." I whispered back.

He smiled. "So, how did Lissa take it?"

"Fine. She's really happy for me actually. She says she's never seen me so happy." I smiled at this. He smiled back and kissed me.

"I'm glad she's happy for you." He said. Then it was my turn to kiss him, so I did. Quickly it developed into something more. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. We continued to kiss, and soon it turned into pure desire. We spent the rest of the night making love. I fell to sleep wrapped in Dimitri's warm embrace. I swear I could stay like this forever.

When I awoke I felt Dimitri's spot on the bed, only to come up with nothing, except a small piece of paper. I grabbed it and began to read.

_Dear Roza,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I miss you already, but I had a shift. I will see you at training, probably half and hour late. _

_Love You. _

_D._

I smiled at the note, although I would have preferred the real thing wishing me a good morning. I heaved myself out of my bed and walked over to the shower. After showering I pulled on my short shorts and singlet and walked down to the gym.

When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. I peered in through the window to see Tasha Ozera kissing Dimitri. A million thoughts ran through my head at once. What was she doing here? Why the hell was she kissing Dimitri, and why was he kissing her back? Didn't I even matter to him at all?

While all these thoughts were going through my head, tears were running down my face. Then something struck me. The way that Tasha would not break eye contact with Dimitri. The glazed over look that Dimitri's eyes had. I would recognise that look anywhere. Lissa had caused many people to have that look, and Tasha was doing it now. That bitch was using compulsion on him.

That was when I lost it. I stormed through the doors of the gym and slapped Tasha in the face. I could already see the red mark forming on her face. Dimitri snapped out of his daze and looked confused. "What's going on?" He asked looking between my raised hand and Tasha's cheek.

"How dare you use compulsion on him!" I yelled at her. "Just because he didn't want to kiss you doesn't mean that you have to force him too!" I still couldn't believe that she had done that. The tears were still streaming down my face.

She just turned and stormed out of the door. I broke down. I sobbed and cried and Dimitri instantly rushed over to me. "Roza! What's wrong? What happened? All I remember is her coming hear and saying hello, then it's all kind of fuzzy." He said to me.

I just continued to cry. "She used compulsion on you. She made you kiss her. It was horrible. I walked down here and you were kissing her. It broke my heart Dimitri. Even though I know it wasn't your fault, I will never get that image out of my head." I sniffled. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. We stayed like this for almost ten minutes. When I pulled back Dimitri looked like hell. He actually looked like he was about to cry, and murder things at the same time.

I touched his cheek and he softened a bit. "I can't believe that bitch did that to me." He growled. "You are the only thing I have ever wanted and she tried to take that away from me."

I looked up into his eyes and saw rage towards Tasha in them. "You will never lose me Dimitri. I love you too much to let you go." I said smiling. Then I kissed him for reassurance. He kissed me back eagerly. He pushed me into a wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued like this until the doors of the gym opened.

I jumped off Dimitri to hear gagging sounds coming from Lissa. I laughed. Then she noticed I had been crying, and the look on Dimitri's face. "What the hell happened?" She asked me.

"I will tell you now. But first can we go to you room or something?" I asked her. She nodded. I turned to Dimitri and kissed him again. "Love you." I told him.

"I love you too Roza, so much." He smiled a sad smile and I turned and left the gym with Lissa.

When we got to her room we both sat down on the bed facing each other. "So, what happened?" She asked me.

"Well I was going down to the gym for training, and when I got there I looked through the window and Tasha was using compulsion on Dimitri." I let the tears fall from my eyes as I remembered what it had felt like seeing Tasha kissing Dimitri.

"What did she make him do?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to upset me any more but she had to ask.

"Kiss her." I said before I broke down sobbing. She pulled me into a hug. I was still crying when Christian walked in.

Christian was the last person that I wanted to find out about this. It was his aunt and she was the only family he had. I didn't want to take that away from him by telling him what she had done. When he saw me crying he just stared in shock, until he got over the sight and rushed over to my side. "What happened Rose?" He asked concerned for me.

I just shook my head. "Nothing."

"This most certainly isn't nothing." He said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said to him.

I turned to Lissa and gave her a look. It meant something along the lines of 'tell him and your dead'. She just nodded and I knew she had understood.

By now I had calmed down and I was back to normal. We sat for another ten minutes until Christian said, "So, my aunt Tasha is back on campus. I thought we could go and see her for a bit guys."

The word was out of my mouth before I had time to stop it. "NO!" I shouted. I instantly regretted it. Now Christian was bound to know that something was wrong. He gave me a funny look. "I mean, err, no not right now, I am still upset." I said calmly as I could manage.

"Rose," Christian began. "What has my aunt done."

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

"God damn it Rose! Tell me what she did!" He demanded. I looked at Lissa. She nodded and then begin to speak for me. She knew I didn't want to talk about it again.

"Well this morning when Rose was going to training she looked through the windows of the gym and Tasha was in there with Dimitri. She was, err, using compulsion on him." She said the last bit carefully.

Christian's face dropped and I felt so bad for him. I really didn't want to tell him. "What did she make him do." She asked both of us. Not really caring who was going to answer.

"Kiss her." I whispered. Christian's face turned to a look of pure anger.

"How the hell could she do that to you! I knew she wasn't the greatest of people, but I never thought she would do that to you or him!" He yelled. He was really pissed at her. "I think I am going to go and have a little word with her right now." He said and began to leave the room.

"NO!" I shouted after him.

"What?" He asked confused. "I thought you would want me to go and shove her face up her ass." He said.

"No, I don't want you to fall out with her because of me Christian. She is the only family you have got, I don't want to take that away from you. That's why I didn't tell you." I told him honestly. "Please don't hate her because of me." I whispered.

He came and down on the bed opposite me - taking up Lissa's spot. "No, Rose, you have been more of a family to me than she ever has. I would rather lose her than you. You would never do something like that to anyone, and I you're a much better person than she is." He said sincerely. "Your like a sister to me Rose."

I smiled through the tears that had been falling during his little emotional speech. He reached over and hugged me. "You're like a brother to me to Christian." I said smiling at him.

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to have a word with my dear aunt now." He said before storming out of the room in a huff.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, next chapters up. Hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Fifteen…

Me and Lissa sat in her room and waited for Christian to come back. When he did he seemed upset but kind of happy as well. Turns out he had told her to leave campus and that he never wanted to see her again. She had not even denied using compulsion on Dimitri. Christian had said he was disgusted to even be related to someone so horrible and had left.

I decided it was best to leave Christian to Lissa seen as though she would probably find some 'creative' way of making him feel better, and I sure as hell didn't want to witness that. I walked back to my room and opened the door. I was shocked at first when I saw a figure sitting on my bed, but almost instantly I recognised it as Dimitri. He was sat reading one of those terrible western novels.

When I walked in he looked up from his book, and quickly put it down after book marking his page. He patted the seat at the side of him on my bed. I took off my shoes and went to sit next to him. I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We sat like this for a few minutes, until I turned my head to look up at him. He looked down at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. He thought he was going to lose me, little did he know that I would never let that happen.

I leant up and kissed him. He leaned down to make it easier for me. Soon I was lying down and he was pushing me into the bed. I arched my back towards him. He kissed down my neck and then back up again while I was attempting to remove his top. He quickly got the message and took it off himself. He took mine off, and soon enough we were both lying naked on my bed making out. I had the sudden urge to feel him inside me and I grinded my hips against his. He got the hint and plunged into me.

I have got to admit that he definitely showed me how much he loved me that night. I fell asleep in the arms of the man that I love, and at that moment, it was easy to forget about all the shit that was going on in my life.

When I woke up, I expected to find a note. Instead I found Dimitri with his arms still wrapped around me. I instantly smiled. It felt so natural to wake up next to Dimitri, and I never wanted it to end. I spun around to face him without waking him up. Unfortunately, I failed. His eyes fluttered open. A smile formed on his face as soon as he saw me, and I smiled back.

"Happy birthday Roza." He whispered. I gasped. Then grinned. I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday! How could I have forgotten!

"Was last night an early birthday present then?" I asked him grinning.

"No." he said. "I would have done that anyway."

I grinned and began to kiss him, he kissed me back then pulled away. I pouted at him, and he chuckled. Then started to get out of the bed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Where do you think your going?" I asked him. He smiled.

"To get your birthday present." He said smiling. I instantly released him and shoved him away.

"Okay, you're free to go." I said laughing.

"Right, close your eyes." He said. I obeyed, only because I knew otherwise it would mean I had to wait longer. "Okay, open them."

I slowly opened my eyes, then gasped. Dimitri was in front of me. On one knee. He had a ring in his hand, and a huge smile on his face. "Roza, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I screeched loudly. "OH MY GOD! OF COURSE DIMITRI!" I screamed at him, before launching my self into his arms. I caught him off guard and we both fell onto the floor, with me straddling him. "I love you so much Dimitri." I whispered to him. He grinned and placed the ring on my finger. I hadn't really noticed the ring before, but it was white gold with a diamond in the middle. It was beautiful. "It's gorgeous." I told him.

"I am glad you like it." He replied. I kissed him full force, and we had another round of what happened last night.

When we were finished, we decided to go and see Lissa. Dimitri said he had got the day off so that he could spend time with me. We walked to her dorm, through the bond I could tell that she had everybody with her. I knocked on the door once, and then pushed it open. As soon as I walked in she screeched a happy birthday at me.

Then she came and hugged me. I hugged her back, and then I heard her gasp. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She simply grabbed my hand and held it up to the light. I had totally forgot about my ring, obviously Lissa had spotted it.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled at me. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!"

She hugged me and began bouncing up and down. I screeched back at her. "I KNOW!" We both bounced up and down, then I noticed the everybody else just staring at us. I laughed and stopped bouncing. "Oh, hey guys." I said sheepishly.

Me and Dimitri walked into the room fully and I plonked myself onto Dimitri's lap and he held my hand, playing with the ring. I smiled. "So, wow Rose, getting married. I never thought I would see that happen." Eddie said laughing.

I laughed with him. "Me neither."

We stayed and chatted for a while, until me and Dimitri had to go and get ready. Lissa had arranged a birthday tea. She made sure that only nice guardians were coming, so that meant Dimitri, Alberta and Celeste. As I was leaving, I thanked everyone for the presents they had given me and left. Lissa had bought me some beautiful dresses and jewellery and organised my birthday tea. Christian had bought me a t-shirt which said I love Christian on it, and a beautiful necklace. Adrian had bought me a bracelet which I was sure must have cost all the money I had. Eddie had got me a personalised stake. I couldn't believe I had got that much for my birthday! I was so excited!

On our way back to my room, I ran into someone I most definitely was not expecting to see today.

* * *

_Who do you think it is?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Most of you got it right lol. Hope you enjoy my chapter :D

* * *

_

Chapter Sixteen…

I stood frozen, looking into the eyes of the 5 foot 2 inch woman with curly auburn haired woman standing in front of me.

"Mom?" I asked her.

"Hello Rose." She said smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She never came to visit me, unless her charge was where I was, so even then it was because she had to be here, not because she wanted to.

"I came to visit you, it is your birthday!" She exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Never inspired you before." I muttered. I knew she hadn't heard my exact words, but she had heard my tone, and it had changed her smile into a grimace. "Where's Lord Szelsky?" I asked.

"I don't know. At home I guess. I took time off to come and see you." She said. I just stood there wide eyed.

"It's time to tell her." Dimitri whispered to me. I had completely forgotten he was here, which was something I hardly ever did. I had been to gob smacked that my mother had taken time off work - to come and see me!

I nodded to Dimitri and turned once again to my mother. "Mom, I err, have some things I would like to tell you." I began. "But, I think we should go somewhere more private." I started walking to my room and my mother and Dimitri followed. When we got there I let my mum pass into my room, but stopped Dimitri by the door. "I think I should tell her alone." I said to him.

He nodded. I could see the control he was forcing upon himself to stop him from kissing me goodbye. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back. He smiled and left.

"So then Rose, what is it that you would like to tell me?" My mother asked. I looked down, not sure where to start. She seemed to notice that something was wrong and gave me a puzzled, then shocked look. "Oh god, please don't tell me your pregnant or something." She said.

"I…err…" I stammered. I wasn't sure how my mum was going to take it.

"ROSEMARIE!" She exclaimed. "PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE PREGNANT."

"I am pregnant mother." I said coolly. She gaped at me.

"And who is the idiot that took advantage of you." She snapped at me.

"He is _not _an idiot, and I love him very much. He is not going to abandon me, and he most _definitely _didn't take advantage of me. We never suspected this was going to happen because we thought that dhampirs reproducing was impossible." I said sharply.

She studied me for a moment. "Are you saying that you got pregnant with another dhampir?" She asked me, clearly taken aback. I nodded.

"We think it must be a shadow kissed side effect." I said.

"You still haven't told me who he is." She said.

"Okay, but you cant get mad, and you cant go and beat him up." I told her. She nodded. "Its…Dimitri." I said finally.

She gaped at me. "As in Dimitri _Belikov_." She said. "As in Dimitri Belikov your twenty-four year old mentor who has no right sleeping with my daughter!" She exclaimed getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes mother. The same Dimitri Belikov who I love with all my heart, Mom. You don't know how guilty I felt taking the opportunity to have kids away from him mom. He wanted them so much, and he chose to be with me anyway. He picked me over the perfect life with Tasha Ozera, now please don't take him away from me." I pleaded with her.

She looked shocked to say the least. "Well, it is quite clear that you love him Rose, and from what your saying he loves you too. I cant say that I am happy about the fact your pregnant at 18, but if it really makes you this happy, then I can be happy for you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you mom. It really means a lot that you accept this." I told her.

I pulled back to look at her, and she had a smile plastered all over her face. I hadn't realised that I had been crying until a tear fell onto the ring I still had on my finger. I twiddled with the ring and wiped the tear off. My mother noticed and stared, her mouth hanging open. "Is that what I think it is Rose?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded. "Yes mom. I'm getting married."

To my utter shock, she smiled. "Well that has just proven to me how much he really does love you." She said. "Guardian Belikov is one of the most respected guardians around, if he is willing to risk his reputation to be with you then that shows how much he really does love you Rose." I smiled widely, and hugged her again.

We spent a while after that just talking, something I had never really had the time to do with my mom. It was nice. After a while Dimitri came knocking on my door. "I was starting to get worried." He said laughing. I smiled and pulled him into my room. We sat down on the bed together, me in his lap, facing my mom.

"Congratulations." She said to Dimitri. "I can see that you really do love my daughter, and I am happy for you, but if you hurt her, you will not see daylight again." I swore I saw Dimitri look scared. What a funny sight.

"MOM!" I complained. She just laughed and I stared at her glared at her. We continued to talk some more, until I told her it was time for my birthday dinner. I invited her to come along. She said she we love to. Dimitri was going to be on duty seen as though no one knew about us yet. I kicked everyone out so I could get ready. Dimitri said he would come and get me when it was time to go. I waved them goodbye, and set to the task of making myself look beautiful.


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you enjoy it. Constructive Criticism welcome, thanks._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seventeen…

I turned to my closet and began to rifle through some clothes. I settled on a sequined black dress. It clung to my skin and showed off my figure, and newly acquired baby bump. It looked amazing. _**(Dress on profile…)**_

I blow dried my hair and let it hang loose just the was I knew Dimitri liked it. Thinking about Dimitri, I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and saw Dimitri standing on the other side. He was dressed up for the occasion, well dressed up for Dimitri, and wow, he did look like a god.

I noticed that he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him. His eyes showed love and lust. Boy did they look inviting. We must have both been thinking the same thing as we leaned for and our lips met in a passionate kiss. He pushed me into my room and kicked the door shut behind me. Soon my legs reached the bed, and we both collapsed backwards onto it. Our kissing picked up once again, harder and deeper than before. His hands knotted themselves in my hair, just like mine did in his. We both pulled away panting.

"We should go." Dimitri said.

"I know they will be wondering where we have got to." I said laughing.

"Trust me I would much rather be doing what we just were." Dimitri said in a husky voice.

"You shouldn't say things like that Comrade, or we will end up doing what we were a minute ago." I said winking. He smiled and we walked down the hallways and out to where everyone was waiting. During the walk we had both attempted to fix our hair, and straighten our clothes out. It was harder than it looked.

_That took a while. What were you doing in there?_ Lissa asked through the bond. I just blushed and she got her answer.

"So, is everybody ready?" Alberta asked. We all nodded in a sign of agreement.

We were taking the mini van again, just like the trip to the mall. I ended up sitting next to Dimitri at the back. Something I definitely wasn't complaining about. We held hands discreetly the whole way there, but reluctantly had to let go when we got there. "I hate not being able to hold your hand." I whispered to him.

"Me too." He whispered back. We got out of the van and headed into the restaurant. When we sat down we ordered food. I made sure I got a seat next Dimitri. We had Lissa and Christian, then Eddie and Adrian the other two sides, so that we could manage to hold hands under the table. We talked about random stuff while we waited for our dinner to come.

"So Dimitri, when do your family leave?" I asked him.

"A couple of days after graduation." He answered. "They are going to stay until I leave to go with the princess." He said. It was only me, Lissa, and a few other people who knew that Dimitri was actually going to ask to be re-assigned.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm going to miss Paul though." I said laughing. I really did love Paul. He was so sweet!

"Yeah, I think Paul's going to miss you too." He said laughing with me. I could tell that Dimitri was going to miss his family when they left to go back to Russia.

"I'm going to miss seeing him beat you up as well." I said. "It really is one of the funniest things I have ever seen."

He laughed at me. "You know I don't really let him beat me up Rose." He told me.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean it's not funny to watch though." Everyone laughed this time. Apparently they had been listening to our conversation.

Then the topic changed to graduation. "I can't believe it's nearly graduation!" I exclaimed to everyone.

"I know! It's only a week now!" Christian said.

"I can't believe we are finally going to be leaving the academy. There are so many things that have happened there. It's weird when you think about it. I have practically lived there my entire life, and I am finally going to be leaving." I said. It was true, apart from mine and Lissa's 'vacation' my whole life had been at the academy, as had all my memories. I had met all my friends here, found my one true love here, and got into so much trouble. It sounded weird, but I was actually going to miss this place.

That was when I noticed Lissa shifting around uncomfortably in her seat. I could tell she was holding something back through the bond, but she had blocked me off from knowing what it was. "What is it Liss?" I asked her.

"Well you know how you said about leaving the academy. Well Kirova asked me to stay and teach Spirit, also Christian got a job teaching defensive magic, seen as though the queen has approved it for those who wish to learn." She said smiling. "So that means that you and Dimitri, as my sanctioned guardians will be staying here." _It means you and Dimitri get to be together. _She told me through the bond.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked her. I knew how much she loved the idea of going to Lehigh and moving to court. "You always wanted to go to Lehigh and move to court." I told her.

"I don't care about that anymore Rose. I am doing this for you, you have already put so much aside for me, because you're my guardian, and now it's turn to give something back. I knew this would make you happy." She said smiling.

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. I was crying tears of happiness. "Thank you so much Lissa." I choked out through my tears.

"It's the least I could do." She said smiling at me.

Everyone around the table looked confused as hell. Only Dimitri knew what we were talking about, and he looked as happy as a small boy on Christmas morning. We made eye contact and our smiles just widened.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked me and Lissa.

"Oh nothing. I will tell you later." I told him. He nodded, guessing it was something I didn't want to say in front of lots of people.

The rest of the evening was fun, and the food was great. By the time is was over I was absolutely shattered. On the way back to the Academy I secured myself a seat next to Dimitri in the back again. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Night Comrade." I said as my eyes began to droop.

I woke up to find Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and his head on top of mine. He was snoring softly, and I knew he was asleep. None of the other guardians were asleep, and I knew they must have noticed us. As much as it pained me to wake Dimitri up, I knew I should. "Dimitri." I said nudging him a little.

"Huh?" He said groggily.

I nudged him again, a bit harder. He jolted awake. Quickly he realised what position we were in, and detangled his arms from around me. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." I whispered winking.

He chuckled. "Yes but they might be." He said, motioning to Alberta and Celeste.

"I know. I hate this, I wish it didn't matter who saw us, or what we did when other people were around. I don't care what other people think, but I am not willing to risk your job for it." I said smiling up at him.

He smiled back. "I feel exactly the same Roza." He said sadly. "Although soon, it wont matter who sees us." I smiled at him. I was so going to enjoy everyone's reactions when they saw me and Dimitri together.

Soon enough we were back at the academy. We all piled out of the van, and went straight to our dorms. Well, Dimitri said that he would take me back. When we got there, he said he would stay the night because he didn't have a shift, and we both settled into my bed. I fell asleep thinking how I wish I could do this every night.


	18. Chapter 18

_Next chapter guys, I hope you enjoy it. x

* * *

_

Chapter Eighteen…

I woke up with Dimitri next to me. His strong arms were wrapped around me and I felt safe and warm. I turned over to look at his face. He was so peaceful. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled. He leant over and kissed me. "Morning Roza." He said.

"Morning Comrade." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me again. "My shifts not for another two hours. Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I knew why he had asked. If we went far enough away from campus, we could get away with holding each others hands. I nodded, and we both got up and showered. Dimitri had gone to his room before coming to mine last night to bring some spear underwear and a change of clothes.

When we were both up and ready we walked out of my dorm. Obviously Dimitri had to be careful, because coming out of my dorm at such an early time in the morning did look slightly suspicious. We walked through campus without speaking, but it was a comfortable silence. It always was with Dimitri. Soon we decided that we were far enough into the woods to not be seen and Dimitri grabbed my hand.

He began to play with my ring, which I had moved to another finger to stop it from looking suspicious. We walked aimlessly for a while, talking about random things. I loved talking to Dimitri, he didn't make me feel the need to add heavy sarcasm to everything I said, or show off. I could just be myself. Soon we walked past Tasha's cabin, and the big tree.

"I love that tree." I told Dimitri. "This was where I was when Christian found out. I was lying under the stars, but I couldn't help but think how much better it would be with you lying next to me." I said honestly. "Luckily I got Paul instead." I laughed.

Dimitri pulled me down on to the ground and laid on his back next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled up to his side. "This is perfect." I told him. He looked across at me and smiled.

"Yes it is." He agreed. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. I leant down and kissed him. He tangled his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. He rolled me over, but didn't put any weight on me, so as not to hurt the baby. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

"I don't think we can really do this here." He said laughing.

I pouted at him and he just laughed more. "Don't pull that face at me Roza! You don't how hard it is to say no." He complained.

I laughed. "Why do you think I am pulling it." I flipped us over again so I was on top, straddling him. I was about to lean down and kiss him again when I heard Alberta cough. I quickly looked up to see her with an amused expression.

"Oh, err, hello Alberta." I said smiling innocently.

"Don't even attempt that." She said laughing. "I have been listening to your conversation for the last couple of minutes."

I laughed. "You heard Dimitri being the sensible one then." I complained.

"Yes." She said laughing.

"So…err, what are you going to do about us, I mean its not like we are supposed to be together." I asked.

"I am not going to do anything." I gaped at her. "I don't think that I have the right to interrupt something as special as you to have. I must say that this does put a lot of pieces together though." She laughed. "Are you going to tell me all about it then?" She asked me.

I nodded. It was only now that I realised I was still straddling Dimitri. I got off him and he sat up. I then positioned myself on his lap instead. Alberta sat down on the grass opposite me. I really did like Alberta. She was like the mother I never really had at the Academy. "Well, I don't really know when it started." I said honestly. "If you mean when we actually decided that we could be together, that was just after I went mad at Jesse." I told her.

"Oh no. I want to know the whole story." She demanded, but in a friendly way. I laughed. This felt like the thousandth time I had told this story, and it was starting to get old. It was however the first time I had told it with Dimitri with me.

He started off for me this time. "Well, I'm not really sure when I first had feeling for her, probably when we started our training sessions, but we never really acted on them, until the lust charm."

"Lust charm?" Alberta questioned.

"Yes." I answered. "The night that Victor Dashkov kidnapped Lissa, it wasn't a violence charm that he put on me and Dimitri, it was a lust charm." I explained.

She gaped at me. "So that's what Victor meant at the trial then!" She exclaimed. "I never would have guessed, you are very good at lying you two." She said laughing.

"NO." We both said at once. "I can always tell when he's lying." I said at the same time Dimitri said "I always know when she's lying."

She laughed. "Well no one else can tell when your lying."

"So, anyway. He told me he didn't like me in that way after the lust charm, so I went to Victor Dashkov to talk to him, because I still wanted Dimitri, like worse than before. He told me that there had to be mutual attraction for the charm to work, and that Dimitri had lied. I wasn't sure who to believe. So, anyway, then Natalie came and attacked me, and Dimitri saved me. When he was carrying me to the infirmary I asked him, and he said he had lied because we couldn't be together." I told her.

"So after that we tried to stay away from each other, because it was the right thing to do, but then one day in the gym, Rose kissed me." He said.

"I was so annoyed. My mother had just given me a black eye, and I was pissed as hell. So I kissed him, just to prove my point that he did have feelings for me. Then he told me I should never do it again, and we didn't speak much over the Christmas holidays. The day after we went to Tasha's for Christmas dinner, my mum told me that Dimitri was going to leave to be Tasha's guardian, and that they were going to have kids and stuff. I sat and cried that night. I also decided that I had to move on. So I started to date Mason. I thought that Mason would help me to forget about Dimitri, but it never did. One day when I was making out with Mason, I was picturing Dimitri, so I told him to stop, and I really hurt his feelings, because he loved me. That's why he went to Spokane. That's why its my fault. He came back into that room to save me because he loved me." I sniffled and Dimitri hugged me closely.

"You know it wasn't your fault Rose. He made his choices, not you." He told me.

I nodded. "So, anyway, back to the story. When I got back from Spokane, Dimitri told me that he couldn't take Tasha's offer because his heart was somewhere else. It wouldn't be fair of him to play on her feelings. Then he kissed me. And apart from that nothing else happened, until the night when I got pissed at Jesse." I told her.

"You forgot the part where I threatened to kill Victor Dashkov if he told anyone about us." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah. You have to admit even he did look a little bit scared when you said that." I told him. "You scared the shit out of me! I have never seen you so angry!"

"Yeah, I was kind of annoyed." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Wow. I would never have thought Dimitri would threaten someone!" Alberta exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was practically shaking." I said remembering the day clearly. When I had asked him if he was serious he said that he would do a lot to protect to me. It actually scared me to think that Dimitri loved me enough to do that to someone, even if it was Victor Dashkov. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Alberta asked, noticing my shudder.

"Nothing, I was just remembering exactly why he said it." I said to her.

"I meant it Roza." Dimitri said from behind me. "I really would do a lot to protect you." I turned and kissed him.

Then Alberta stood up. "Well I think I will be leaving." She said.

"Wait." I told her. "I think you should know that the baby is Dimitri's." I told her.

She looked shocked. "Are you sure? But how is that possible."

"I am definitely sure. Dimitri is the only person I have ever slept with, so it must be, and as for how, we think it must be a shadow kissed side effect." I told her.

She smiled. "Well congratulations." She told us.

"That not all." Dimitri said. I caught the gist and quickly switched the engagement ring to the right finger. Alberta noticed my ring switching and stared at us in shock. "We are getting married." Dimitri said whilst smiling.

"Wow." She choked out. "Congratulations." She managed to finally say.

"Thanks." I said grinning.

"I finally get why the princess was so happy about staying at the academy." She said. "She did it so that you could be together." I smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I didn't want to interrupt anything. So I should be going now. Have fun." She told us. I blushed and Dimitri laughed.

Unfortunately, there was no time to have fun, because it was Dimitri's shift. I sighed and said goodbye. Now what was I going to do?


	19. Chapter 19

_Here's the next chapter. Nearly at the end of my story now! I might do a sequel eventually though! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_

Chapter Nineteen…

I pondered what to do for a while, and decided that my first thought of Lissa was the right one. I checked the bond to make sure that she wasn't 'bonding' with Christian. Luckily she was in her room by herself. It wasn't past curfew yet, I had no trouble getting to Lissa's room. It was getting out again that I was worrying about. I knocked once, and then entered Lissa's room.

"Hey Rose." She said when I walked in. I smiled. She seemed over-enthusiastic about something.

"Hey Liss." I greeted in return.

"I can't believe that graduation is in only two days!" She exclaimed. Oh. So that's what she was so excited about.

"I know, I can't believe it! Sometimes I'm not sure if I want to graduate or not though." I said. It was true. I didn't like having the whole secret Dimitri relationship, but I didn't want the responsibility of being a guardian either. It seemed like so much, even though I had worked all my life to get it.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't like having to hide the fact that I am with Dimitri. But I don't know if I want to give up the freedom I have at the academy, you know? When I graduate, I become a guardian. I will have a schedule, and I will have to follow everything it says. Right now, I am happy having free time." I told her.

"I see what you mean about the Dimitri bit, but you know you don't have to become my guardian." She told me. I gave her a questioning look. "You could just be my friend. Obviously you could protect me if I was in danger, but you don't need to have the strict schedule and all that. I wouldn't care." She said sincerely.

I shook my head. "No, I want to do it. It's just weird to think how much things are going to change, that's all." I said. She accepted my answer. "By the way, guess who caught me and Dimitri this morning." I said.

"OMG. You got caught! Was it a guardian?" She asked. I nodded. "Alberta?" I nodded again. Her mouth transformed into a 'o'. I laughed. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really. She said she was happy for us, that she wasn't going to tell anyone because she didn't have the right to interrupt what me and Dimitri had. She told me to tell her everything. So I did. That's about it really." I said shrugging.

She looked astonished. "That's really all she said?" She exclaimed. I nodded. We sat and talked for a while until it was way past curfew. I climbed out of her window and slid down the drainpipe which was conveniently located there. I was almost underneath my window when I felt someone grab me from behind. I was about to scream until the familiar smell of aftershave hit me. I turned around and smiled. "Hello Comrade." I whispered.

"Hello Roza." He whispered back. He hadn't released his hold on me, but his hands had slid down to my waist instead, and they rested there. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Sneaking back to my room." I said winking. He shook his head at me.

"Where were you sneaking back from?" He asked me.

"Lissa's," I replied. "We were talking about graduation."

"Oh? What about it?" He questioned.

"About how I'm not sure I want to graduate or not." He gave me the same puzzled look that Lissa had, so I elaborated. "Well, I hate having to hide our relationship, but I don't know if I want to give up the freedom that I have as an Academy student." I said sighing. "When I graduate, I am totally bound to do exactly what Lissa does, no matter what."

"It is hard to think about giving up such freedom, but at least you get to do it with your best friend." He said smiling sadly. I knew he was remembering Ivan.

"It's just that sometimes I want things that being a guardian doesn't let me have as easily." I told him. I knew he would know about what I was talking about. I let a tear drip down my face.

He wiped it away gently. "You will always have me Roza." He said before kissing me passionately. He pushed me back into the wall underneath my window, and I tangled my hand in his hair.

"I love you so much Dimitri." I told him. In between our kisses. "I never want to lose you."

"I love you too Roza, more than you will ever know, and you will never lose me. Ever." He promised me. I smiled through the kiss he had just initiated. He smiled back and I deepened our kiss. He pressed his body further up against me. I moaned under his lips at the feel of him against me. He trailed his hands up from my waist, putting one on my lower back, and the other one tangling in my hair - deepening the kiss even further.

I always knew how much I needed Dimitri, but it was only now that I knew how much. Lissa had always been the one to come first, but right now, I would always pick Dimitri. Something that was never supposed to happen. I really did love him that much. And right now, I definitely needed him.

Unfortunately we were stopped in our tracks by Eddie coughing his throat. He fake gagged and I groaned. "Come on Eddie!" I complained. "Last time I got interrupted by Alberta, and now you!"

"Whoa. Did you just say that Alberta caught you and Dimitri making out." He questioned shocked. I nodded. "What! Why haven't you been like kicked out already?" He asked, half joking and half being serious.

"She said that she didn't have the right to interrupt what me and Dimitri had, and just made us tell her all the details, so I did. Well technically not _all _the _details._ But you know what I mean." I said laughing. "It's graduation in two days anyway, so soon people will know right?"

He nodded. "Wow, I just can't believe she let it go like that!"

I shrugged. "Anyway, what are you doing out at this time?" I asked.

He blushed. "Uh, nothing."

I winked at him. "Well my dear friend Eddie. We will most _definitely _be talking about this later." He blushed deeper and nodded. I laughed at his shyness. He must really like whoever it is who was visiting. I was happy that he liked someone, after the whole Mason thing he had become so much more reserved, and it was nice to see him happy.

I turned back to Dimitri, and he kissed me instantly. He had probably had the same realisation that I had about loving him more than anything. He shoved me back into the wall and tangled his hands into my hair. He pressed up close to me and I tangled my hand in his hair bringing him even closer and deepening the kiss. He groaned and I felt his erection pushing up against me through his jeans. It just turned me on more. "We need to be in my room Dimitri." I told him through my heavy breaths.

He nodded and we both proceeded to climb up into my window, which was on the ground floor. As soon as I was in I was being pushed up against the wall by Dimitri who had climbed up first. He kissed me eagerly and I returned it. I began to push him backwards without breaking the kiss until his legs found the bed. I gave him a small push and he fell backwards onto it. I climbed on top of him, straddling him. We quickly disposed of our clothes and made love. I was so going to miss this when I was too pregnant.

We quickly fell to sleep. When I woke up, I got a note from Dimitri telling me he had had to leave because of his shift. I decided that this would be a good time to go and interrogate Eddie. I showered and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. I fixed my hair quickly so that it didn't look like something had died on top of my head, and began to walk to Eddie's dorm.

On the way to Eddie's dorm, I ran into someone most expected. Mia Rinaldi. Mia had been a complete bitch to me and Lissa when she was at the Academy. It wasn't until her mother died, and she went with Mason and Eddie to Spokane that she had stopped hating us. We were actually pretty good friends now. Since the trip to the Royal Court for Victor Trial we had kept in touch, but she had never mentioned coming to the Academy. She must have wanted to surprise me.

"MIA!" I screamed at her, and ran to hug her.

She hugged me back and laughed. "Hey Rose!" She said, not quite as enthusiastically. I swear Lissa was rubbing off on me with her enthusiasm.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came back to see everyone graduate!" She told me.

"Wow!" I said. "So where are you heading now then?" I asked her.

She blushed. "Oh, to go and see Eddie." I stared at her.

"OMG. Your who he was with last night!" I exclaimed happily. Mia and Eddie were so good together. I had never really thought about it before, but they did go well together. I was so happy for both of them! "I was just about to go and question him about it." I said laughing. "So, shall we go and see him together, or do you want to see him _alone._" I asked winking.

She blushed. "I think you can come, just so that you don't get any ideas of what else we might be doing into your head." She replied laughing.

We began to walk to Eddie's. "So, what were you doing out of your room after curfew then?" Now it was my turn to blush. "OH! Rose! Tell me who he is!" She exclaimed happily.

"Actually Mia, I think I have a lot of explaining to do." I replied laughing. "But here is most definitely not the place to do it." I said gesturing around the corridors.

"Okay, I am totally ditching Eddie for this." She teased, pulling out her phone. I was guessing she was texting Eddie about the change of plans. Her phone buzzed a minute later. "Eddie says that I might be there a while, if you are explaining what he thinks you are, and that I will be shocked." She said laughing.

"Oh, I am definitely explaining what he thinks I am." I said laughing.

We turned back towards my room. Time to go over the story once again. I sighed mentally. How many times was I going to have to do this!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty…

When me and Mia reached my room, we both sat on my bed facing each other. I realised my note was still on the pillow and reached to grab it. Unluckily Mia reached it first. She began to read. "Dear Roza, sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, I had a shift. I'm sure you will be interrogating Eddie all morning anyway so I will see you later. Love D."

I blushed. "Wait. Did that say he had a shift! Are you sleeping with a guardian?" He exclaimed shocked.

I nodded. "Not just sleeping with him." I said pointing to my ring. She gasped, and he mouth formed and 'o' shape.

"Your getting married!" She screeched. I nodded and laughed. "So what you were sneaking back from 'D's' room last night when you saw Eddie?" Mia asked.

"No, he caught me and Dimitri making out underneath my bedroom window." As soon as I said it, I realised that I had said his name, and she shrieked.

"You mean _Guardian Dimitri Belikov_." She asked stunned.

I nodded and laughed. "You should also know that I have some, err, other exciting news." I pointed to my stomach and once again she gasped. "I'm pregnant."

"WOW!" She exclaimed. "So wait, your pregnant, but Dimitri and you are still getting married?" She asked.

"Yes, but the baby is Dimitri's, he's the only person I have ever slept with, so it must be his. Shadow kissed side effect we are guessing." I told her.

"I cant believe you and Dimitri are together!" She exclaimed. "I mean I know you always seemed close, but I never thought like this!"

"Yeah, well, it never was supposed to be like this was it." I said laughing.

"I guess not." She laughed with me. "You are so good together though!" She exclaimed. It was just then that I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it. On the other side was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie." I greeted him. He said hey back and came to sit on my bed with Mia. She sat on his lap and I smiled at them. "Aww…you guys are so good together." I said smiling at them.

They both laughed at my happiness for them. "So did you tell her the entire story?" Eddie asked me.

"Well, I didn't go through the whole story, I have done that enough bloody times already lately. I wish I had just got you all in a room at once and told you! But no, you all had to catch me out at random times." I said frowning. "But anyway, she knows about me, Dimitri, baby and wedding." I said laughing.

"Right, okay then. What about what's happening after graduation?" He asked me. That was when I remembered, Mia had been excited because we were moving to court and we would be able to see her more often. It was going to really disappoint her when she found out we weren't moving after all.

Before I had time to explain to Mia, there was another knock on the door. "Bloody hell, I am popular today." I said sarcastically. I opened the door, and my frown from being stopped from telling Mia about staying at the Academy instantly turned into a smile when I saw who was at the other side of the door. "Hey Comrade." I said smiling. I let him into my room.

He stiffened when he saw Mia in the room. He didn't know she knew. "She knows." I told him. He instantly relaxed and smiled at me. "I see you spent some time questioning Eddie then?" He asked pointing at how Eddie and Mia were sat on the bed.

"No, I ran into Mia on the way up to Eddie's room, and turns out she was going there as well." I said winking. Eddie and Mia both blushed, and Dimitri laughed. "Then Mia asked me why I was outside and I happened to blush, instead of just telling her that I was on my back from Lissa's. Which I technically was, until you ambushed me." I said winking at him this time.

He laughed, and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me closed to him. "Definitely worth ambushing." He whispered then kissed me.

I heard 'awwws' from Mia and 'ewwws' from Eddie. I pulled away from Dimitri and laughed. "Don't tell me you won't be at it with Mia later." I said to Eddie.

He laughed. "You won't have to see that though will you." Eddie countered. I just laughed and pulled Dimitri down onto the bed so I could sit on his lap. He put his hands on my stomach, and I smiled.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Mia said giddily.

I laughed at her. "Anyway, we were going to tell you about our after graduation plans. Turns out that we aren't going to court anymore. Lissa and Christian got jobs here so that me and Dimitri could stay together." I smiled up and him when I said this, and he smiled back.

"Oh, I already knew that." Mia said. What? How did she know? "Lissa told me, although she never told me the reasoning behind it, I can see why now. That's another reason why I'm here. Seen as though Christian got a job teaching defensive magic with fire, I asked Kirova if I could have one with water! You know I have been practising, and she said it was a marvellous idea!" She told me, her voice full of excitement.

I could barely contain myself! I shrieked in happiness and hugged her. "That's great!" I told her. Me, Dimitri, Eddie and Mia sat together talking for a while until Dimitri had another shift, and Mia and Eddie went to do something. God knows what. I decided that I was tired and went to bed. I wanted to look alive for graduation tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope it's okay. I might write a sequel, but I need some ideas first lol. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it really helped! Thankyou guys so much! LOVE ALEX X

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty-One…

When I woke up, I went to go and have a shower. I put on a t-shirt and some jeans. What shall I do today, I wondered. Then I realised I didn't really have much choice in what I did today. Today was graduation. I wasn't sure how to feel about this still. But I didn't have a choice in it, so I might as well try and be happy about it. Lissa was up, so I decided to go and see her. It was mid-morning, so graduation was in about 4 hours.

I went to Lissa's room and knocked on her door. She was dressed as well, and looked wide awake. "Eventually!" She said when she saw it was me at the door. "We need to start getting ready, it's only four hours until the ceremony and we need to look perfect!" She was really excited at the chance to dress up, and the fact we were finally graduating.

Her excitement finally inspired me, and I told her I would run back to my room to fetch my dress. I returned quickly and we went to work at beautifying ourselves. Me and Lissa always did each others hair for occasions like this, and I did Lissa's first. I straightened her hair and then let if flow down her back. I added a few waves in here and there to give it some texture. It looked amazing on her.

Now it was my turn. I closed my eyes as Lissa fiddled with my long brown hair which looked black. "Your done." Lissa told me about an hour later. I had better be good for how long it took. I have a numb bum and everything! I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in the mirror gob smacked. My hair was curled, but half of it was tied up in the middle of the back so that it flowed down my back. The rest was cascaded around my shoulders. It looked beautiful.

"Wow Liss. It looks amazing!" I said hugging her. Hair had taken us about two hours, so we had another two hours to finish off. We needed to do make up, nails and put on our dressed.

I put on some eyeliner and mascara, while Lissa put on mascara and eye shadow. I painted my nails red, and Lissa did hers lilac. They matched our dresses perfectly. We pulled on our shoes, and were ready. Five minutes early! Quite an achievement for me and Lissa!

We were meeting everybody in the hall seen as though the ceremony was going to be there, before the big dance which was the after party. We walked down to the gym and took our seats. I was next to Eddie. I couldn't help but wonder who Eddie was going to be assigned to. I had really hoped he was going to be assigned to someone at the Royal Court, but seen as though we weren't going there anymore, I didn't know what was going to happen.

The ceremony went as following. First the Moroi graduates were called up to receive there Diploma's. Then the novices who would be guarding that Moroi would be called up, where they would receive there promise mark and stake. I already had the stake that Eddie had bought me for my birthday, so this one would be a spare. Also any guardians that were being assigned to the Moroi who were graduating would be called up to take the guardian oath. The Moroi students were called up in alphabetical order, so I totally zoned out, only listening for Lissa or Eddie's name. It was Lissa's name who I heard first, so I paid attention.

"Vasilissa Dragomir." Kirova began. "You will be guarded by Rosemarie Hathaway and Edison Castile." There was a round of applause, and me and Eddie went up to get our promise marks, stakes and read our oaths. I was over the moon that Eddie was guarding Lissa with me. It meant that we really would all be together. There was only one thing that was bothering me. Why hadn't Dimitri's name been called with Lissa's? He was already her sanctioned guardian, but it still should have been called. I frowned thinking about it.

I zoned out again after my moment of glory, until I heard Christian's name being called. "Christian Ozera." Kirova began. "You will be guarded by Dimitri Belikov." So that was why he hadn't been called for Lissa. Because he wasn't Lissa's guardian anymore. I understand why he had transferred to Christian. He still didn't like the idea of us both being Lissa's guardians, even if we were going to be staying at the Academy most of the time. I was happy nonetheless. Now I really was sure we could all be together. The words that Kirova had just spoken proved it. I was ecstatic.

It was time for the big graduation dance now. I walked out of the gym to the cafeteria which had been transformed into quite a nice venue. Once I was in, I began my search for Dimitri. I found him stood against one of the walls with his guardian mask on. I went over to him.

"Wow, Roza, you look amazing." He said as his eyes roamed over my body. I smiled.

"Not looking to bad yourself." I said smirking. It was true. He looked hot. He had a black suit on and he looked even more godlike than normal.

"Why didn't you tell me about being re-assigned to Christian?" I asked him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said looking at me.

Before I had time to respond, I heard Alberta yell above everyone. "Teacher Student Dance!" She shouted.

I smiled. "Come on Comrade. It's our time to shine." I said pulling him onto the dance floor. It was a slow song playing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We began to sway softly to the music. I noticed lots of the guardians dancing with novices around the room. I laughed when I saw Alberta and Eddie. "I never knew you could dance." I told Dimitri.

"Ahh. There are lots of things you don't know about me." He said wistfully.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting to know more of you." I said winking. He flashed me a grin.

We carried on dancing in silence after that. Just getting lost in each others eyes. When the song reached a finish everyone else left there partners rather quickly. Me and Dimitri still stood gazing at each other. It was time for everyone to know, I finally decided. Dimitri nodded, and began to lean down, I tilted my head up, and my lips met his.

As soon as our lips met, gasps and whispers erupted around the room. I couldn't care less what everyone else thought. Dimitri was mine, and there was no one who could take that away from me anymore. What we were doing was legal now. We were still kissing when I heard clapping. My eyes drifted from Dimitri's to look around the room. People were clapping us. Then I heard whoops and wolf whistles. I pulled away and laughed. Right now I was happy, and I wanted it to stay this way forever.


End file.
